Adventures of Mane 7
by Pony Uppercut
Summary: Nemesis, a stallion, has been ordered to live in Ponyville to gain the trust of the citizens. Once that happens, he will steal the Elements of Harmony for his gang. But as he lives there, the Mane 6 shows him true friendship. Who will he choose? Note: Anthro ponies
1. Episode 1 Remake

The Adventures of Mane 7 mlp:fim

Season 1

Episode 1

A Dark New Road (Remake)

The ground crushed under their hoofs as they ran through the Everfree Forest. You could hear the crackle of the sticks and dirt as the group of ponies dashed. It was dark, real dark. Even though the stars were shining, their was no moon tonight. A fitting setting for a fitting problem. The seven ponies rushed through the darkness with urgency as they had no sign of stopping. Finally, as they reached the edge of the forest the horror they were afraid of became reality. Smoke rose into the air as a harsh light reflected against their fur. The city of Ponyville was in flames. The seven ponies stood on top of the hill, watching in awe as their beloved town was littered with fire. The six mares simultaneously turned and looked at the black stallion with sorrow and hatred in their eyes. The black stallion just looked at the ground trying to cover his own pain and guilt.

Just then, the black stallion received a right fist the the side of the face. The light blue pegasus grit her teeth with anger as her punch didn't even knock him down. She wasn't finished with him yet anyway. She wanted to make him pay with all her might.

"WHY!?" The light blue mare screamed as she through a left hook directly into his face. "WHY WOULD YOU DO IT!? WHY!?"

The stallion just took a continuous amount of left and right hooks, as if he wanted to suffer for his crimes. He continued to have blank expression on his face as he got pummeled by the pegasus. Streams of tears began to run down the light blue mare's face. She didn't understand how or why this had to happen, but she was suffering as much as the other ponies watching the beat down.

"WE GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!" another punch "WE DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU!" another punch "WE TRUSTED YOU!" and another "SO WHY!?" another "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?" another "TELL ME! WHY!?" She reeled back another fist ready to strike but something in her struggled to hold back every punch. Now she was reaching her limit, she just wanted to sit there and cry so badly. Why did this have to happen?

She finally dashed toward him with one last punch screaming her bane.

"NEMESIS!"

* * *

The day was busy as usual for a day in Manehattan. The streets were littered with ponies of all kinds. Crowds of ponies buying, selling, and chatting with street vendors. And just like any other day, there were also thieves. It was the early afternoon and the sky was clear of clouds, a perfect day to sell goods. Two stallions in an alley stood against the wall waiting for opportunity to strike. They watched the vendor carefully to try to discover any habits or patterns the vendor might have for keeping an eye on his fruits.

"You ready Nemesis?" the other one asked with a grin.

"Just stay out of my way." Nemesis responded coldly. Nemesis was a black furred stallion with red eyes and orange spikey mane. He was pretty muscular which was easy to see since he was shirtless. He also wore bandages around his knuckles up to his forearm and wears jean shorts. And lastly he always gave off a serious look on his face. it was rare to see him smile, unless of course he was trying to trick someone.

"Hmph, is that anyway to talk to your mentor?" The other stallion teased still with an evil grin.

"Your not my mentor Revulsion, you just taught me how to survive, thats all." Nemesis responded coldly once again as if he was robot.

"Ha, same difference." Revulsion chuckled.

They both waited a few more minutes to double check the vendor. Now it was time to strike.

"Im going." Nemesis said walking toward the vendor. He slid through the crowd and made himself camouflage into an average citizen. Once he finally got to the stand selling fruits, it was time to act. He continued to walk as if he was minding his own business and pretended to pay no attention the vendor. Without making eye contact, he swiftly grabbed an apple off a basket on the vendor's shelves. As he did, he continued to walk as if nothing happened.

"HEY!"

Nemesis froze.

"YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!"

After a second of silence, he sprinted through the crowd.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" The vendor signaled people inside his tent by waving his hand. "CATCH THAT THEIF!"

Nemesis dashed through the crowd trying to lose them the best he could. He shoved people out of his way and jumped over a few fences. Nemesis was pretty quick on his feet, and he knew he had the upper hand. After passing by a few streets, he slowed down to take a look at his surroundings. He saw no one following him so it looked like his escape was successful. He slowed down to a walking pace and took a bite of his juicy reward. He was satisfied with his own abilities.

"Enjoying the apple?"

Suddenly two muscular stallion landed in front of him. Nemesis's eyes widened in shock and turned around ready to make break for it. But as he did two more strong looking stallions stood in his way. Nemesis started to curse at himself for walking into such a small, dark alley.

"You better enjoy that apple filly, because it will be the last pleasure you ever get." The vendor said threatening as he appeared from behind one of his henchman. "I was ready for you fools this time! Now you must face the consequences of you actions."

Nemesis was unfazed at his petty threats. "Move or die."

The vendor began to burst out laughing holding on to his big stomach. After a small moment of ear piercing chuckles he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ahh my dear, dear, friend, look around you! Your surrounded by my mercenaries! You're not in any position to make threats!" He laughed. "Now," The vendor gave a menacing face "Kill him."

Nemesis was a little ticked off at this point. Not only did he get himself in this bad position but he also was tired of fighting the old fashion way. If he knew how to fly, he could get out of here. If he knew magic, he could obliterate these guys. The only thing Nemesis could rely on is his fists.

Three out of four of the henchman dashed toward Nemesis ready for action. Nemesis took the apple in his hand and threw it in the air above him. He then took a deep breath, clearing his mind for battle. Nemesis will have to be quick if he wants to make sure he gets out alive. So lets begin. The pony that was running toward him the fastest reeled back his arm, ready to throw his fist with all of his might. This pony henchman is going to reach him first so Nemesis decided take care him first. As Nemesis suspected, The muscular henchman swung a powerful right hook. Maybe too powerful, as he hit nothing but air and lost his balance. Nemesis only back stepped a little to avoid that punch, and now he had him exactly where he wanted him. Nemesis raised his right let and threw two swift side kicks. The first one crushed his ribs while the second one smashed him in the muzzle. The henchman's face was blown back and was down for the count.

The next closest henchman had a similar idea of running of punching, although he was behind Nemesis. Unfortunately for him, Nemesis easily ducked under his left hook. He quickly turned around and slammed him with an uppercut following it up with a right hook. Nemesis then finished him by clenching both of his hands together and bashed his chest with a spinning elbow. Henchman number 2 took a dirt nap as he landed on his back.

The last henchman dashing at him was just as dumb as the other two. As he threw a right straight punch, Nemesis deflected it by grabbing his wrist and pushing it away. Still holding on to his wrist, he swung around and crashed his elbow into his stomach. Nemesis then grabbed his wrist with both hands threw him over his shoulder and onto the pavement. Everything was going as planned. Nemesis started to snap back to reality as the apple fell from the sky and landed into the palm of his hand. It only took him 8 seconds to take down three henchman. He didn't even need to take out last one. He could just run from here.

Nemesis now confirmed that he was having a bad day today. The last henchman wasn't an earth pony, he was a unicorn. The option of running away disappeared as he saw the unicorn gathering electric energy into the palms of his hands. Electricity started to travel like waves of water around him. The unicorn was finally ready to fire and so he threw his arms out "Kamehameha" style and shot a beam made of electricity. Nemesis jumped up as high as he could to avoid getting cooked. The wave of electricity sounded like cannon blast as it chipped and cracked the surrounding brick walls. Wasting little time Nemesis took the apple in his hand and threw it once again, but this time he threw it straight at the unicorn. The apple had no problem speeding through the air as it rammed into the face of the unicorn. The impact was so powerful that the apple blew apart and pieces fell toward the ground. The enemy unicorn's head was blown back a bit which dazed him for a few seconds. That was all the time Nemesis needed to land from his jump, and dash toward him. With his momentum, he jumped and bent both knees then suddenly releasing both of them. Nemesis's hooves smashed into the unicorn's chest as he pulled off a bone shattering drop kick.

The Unicorn flew and crashed into the wall behind him leaving cracks on the bricks. He then slid down the wall and onto the floor. He was out like a light. Nemesis got up from landing from his drop kick. He simply dusted himself off as if nothing happened. All of the henchmen on the ground around him were either snoozing or in too much pain to move.

"Its a shame I have to waste food." Nemesis commented as he continued to dust himself off.

The street vendor sweated buckets as the scene unraveled in front of him. His eyes were wide open along with his mouth.

"WA-WHAT HELL ARE YOU!?" he cowered away. "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU ALICORN FREAK!" The street vendor screamed and ran for his life with his arms in air. Nemesis just watched as the fat vendor away almost comically. Just as he got out of sight, his criminal partner showed up as he came down from the rooftops.

"Well, looks like you had some party." Revulsion joked as he looked around. He was now holding on to a large bag over his back. It look extremely full, almost about to burst. "Everything went according to planned," Revulsion then paused for second and looked at the bodies again. "Except for the body guard thing, thats new."

Its true, Nemesis's job was to just simply cause a distraction while Revulsion stole the fruits. A simple, but efficient tactic. Plus they had a lot experience on stealing from ponies.

"Lets go, we're done here." Nemesis coldly said as he started to walk out of the alley.

* * *

"Listen you insects! We're leaving" A loud and deep voice ordered.

"But Ordeal, sir, we have no we're else to go!" one of the five ponies responded.

"And why is that?"

"Because we're on the most wanted list in every town." another pony answered.

"Hmm..." the ogre like creature with a pig like face put his hand up to his chin in thought. This creature sat in a gold like chair as if he were a king. Ordeal seemed to live in this dark and small cave along with his five subordinates. The cave had piles of gold, jewelry, and other treasures.

Ordeal smirked a bit giving an evil smile. "Every town, except for Ponyville."

The five ponies paused for second in a bit of shock. "Sir? Are you serious?" one of them questioned to make sure he was hearing right.

"Of course im serious!" He shouted angrily.

"But sir! They have the Elements of Harmony there! Not to mention Princess Celestia herself visits often!"

"Yea, and the fact that if we get the most wanted in Ponyville, we'll literally have no place to go." another pony protested.

"True, but instead of just stealing from the towns people, lets make the town ours!" Ordeal proclaimed.

The ponies just stood there silently for a few seconds and looked at each other. "Yea! I like the sound of that!" one of the ponies said greedily.

"But we still have a problem, we can't face the Elements of Harmony or Celstia." another one commented.

"Then we plan." Ordeal said confidently. "Which will be quite simple!"

"Sir?"

"The citizens of Ponyville are weak, naïve, and far to trusting." He continued smiling evil "If we can gain their trust we might be able to steal the Elements of Harmony and use it against them. And once Celestia and her subjects are defeated, Ponyville will belong to us, The Thieves of Despair"

The five ponies praised him and cheered. The plan sounded perfect, but one of them still had doubts. "Umm sir, how do we gain their trust?"

"That is also simple, we send a pony into Ponyville to live with the residents. Once they trust him, he'll steal their secret weapon, and signal us to attack."

"Who will go?" one them asked

Not a second later, they heard hoof steps from the cave opening. All five ponies and Ordeal looked toward the entrance. Two stallions' silhouettes were standing in the only light source in the cave.

"Ahh Nemesis, just the stallion I wanted to see." Ordeal said gratefully "We have a mission for you."

* * *

Note: The ponies in these stories are anthropomorphic, which means they have human qualities while keeping pony qualities as well. For example they still have muzzles and fur but they have hands and human body features, as well as standing on two legs.

Hooves- while they do have hands, they don't have feet. Instead of having feet they have hooves. So everyone has two hands and two hooves.


	2. Episode 2

The Adventures of Mane 7 mlp:fim

Season 1

Episode 2

Stick Around

It was dark. It was pitch black but it was strange, he was able to see the hand in front him. Nemesis looked down as he could see his body clearly. Then he looked around and saw nothing but complete darkness. The stallion started to wander aimlessly through the dark abyss. Then heard a voice, not just any voice, a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"My son" the voice spoke deep and authoritative toward him. Nemesis completely turned around with a shocked face.

"Father!" he questioned

"My son, I am very disappointed in you." he scolded

"But father! It wasn't my fault!" he yelled as he put his arm on his chest.

"You have disgraced our name!"

"Father please, I didn't do it!" he started to tear up

"You shall be banished from this kingdom, forever!" he pointed at him

"Father, no!"

Just then Nemesis felt something grab his hoof. He looked down to see that the darkness grabbed his hoof and started to drag him under. As he struggled to break free, multiple hands from the pitch black reached out and grabbed him pulling him further into the darkness. The stallion continued to struggle but his efforts were in vain. He then finally gave up and stopped, letting the darkness consume him. Tears were running down his face as he started to cry.

"Father, why?" He asked. He shut his eyes tightly wondering why this was happening again. Nemesis just wanted to forget. To forget everything, everything that had to do with that place.

Suddenly Nemesis woke up with a gasp. And instantly sat up in the bed he was in. He then looked around still full of fear.

"Where am I!" he shouted. The dark stallion jumped out of bed. As soon as he got off of the bed, he then noticed that his legs failed him. Nemesis limply fell face first into the hard wood floor. This caused the room to shake violently with a loud booming noise. He groaned in pain as he realized his whole body was in pain, oh, and his face. The stallion also noticed there was bandages all over his body. Next he heard the door slam open. "

"Is everything alri- oh my goodness! are you alright!" The yellow pegasus shouted shocked. She walk up to him, helped him roll over on to his back as she put his arm around her giving him the hint to lean on her. Nemesis decided to give in and leaned on her as she helped him get back to bed.

"You really shouldn't be up yet, you're still really hurt." she said responsibly. Nemesis fully realized what was happening now. He was actually awake now with realization that he awoke from a bad dream and he remembered where he was. Well, he knew he was in Ponyville at least. The stallions face went back to his usual emotionless face as he was laid back onto the bed.

"Just get plenty of rest," she said sweetly, "are you hungry?" she smiled at him. Just then he realized he had to get his "charm" on if he wanted to be trusted. Nemesis hated lying to ponies. He hated being dishonest. But an order is an order, no matter the cost he will do it for his gang. He then responded to the pegasus with the nicest smile he could give her.

"Yes," he said softly "and thank you."

The mare pegasus then smiled even bigger at that response. "Great! I made some soup," she said delighted "i'll go get you some." She turned around and started to head toward the door way.

"Wait" Nemesis said remembering something. She then turned around with a curious face.

"Whats your name miss?" He said nicely continuing to smile as he tried to put his charm on maximum.

"Oh its Flu- Flu" The yellow pegasus stuttered as something just clicked in her mind. She was so concerned about his health that she didn't even notice he was somebody that she never met before. Now that he was safe, her shyness hit her like a ton of bricks .

The mare started to blush "m-my name i-is Flu-" She said it so softly he didn't hear her name.

"Im sorry, could you say that again?" he asked

"my name is Flut-" She said it too softly again. This time she was hiding behind the door way poking her head out still blushing.

"Sorry, I can't hear you" he said a little puzzled at why she was so suddenly shy.

She knew she had to tell him her name. So she took a deep breath and finally built up the courage.

"I-its F-Fluttershy, my name is Fluttershy." she said with relief.

"Well then, my name is Nemesis. thank you, for taking care of me" he said happily continuing to smile

Fluttershy then disappeared behind the door way without saying anything more.

The day was slowly passing by. It has become the early afternoon and sun was high in the clear blue sky. Fluttershy was then running low ingredients for dinner especially since she had to cook for two.

"uh oh, looks like I'll have to go shopping" She told herself. "ohh, but I cant leave Nemesis here alone" she worried. She then took a second to think, she could'nt let him go hungry. "Oh I got it" she said happily remembering something. "Angel," She called. A white bunny came running to her. "Angel, I need to do a little shopping," she told him "so I need you to look after Nemesis." The bunny saluted and hopped off up stairs where the guest room is. With that weight lifted off of her shoulders, she then grabbed her bags and left the cottage.

As she was leaving her cottage she started to think. Why was he an alicorn? Isn't that rare? Or for that matter doesn't that mean hes royalty? After all, the only alicorns she knows are Princess Luna and Celestia. "Maybe I'll go visit Twilight" she told herself.

Nemesis continued to rest as he continued to think things over. _I'm going to be a real scumbag when all of this is over,_ He thought to himself. The dark stallion rested a little while longer before he started to feel nature call him. He sat up "i have to pee" he said annoyed. Nemesis then moved his legs over the edge of bed. This time, he checked if he could stand. He gave a good pull and his leg moved quite easily, painfully but easy. He then moved his other leg, same conclusion. With that, he figured he could stand. As he attempted, it hurt, but it didn't beat out the need to use the bathroom. Fully standing, he then walked toward the door and opened it. As he did, he saw a white bunny looking up at him. Nemesis looked back at the bunny who was now waving his hands signaling him to stop.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed. Angel made a angry parent face as he pointed back to his bed. Nemesis looked where he was pointing then looked back at the little bunny. There was a moment of silence between them, then the stallion just ignored him and continued to walk into the hall way. The white bunny was shocked as he was completely ignored. The alicorn walked through the hall and found the bathroom. He stepped inside and saw it was very girly bathroom. There was make up, shampoos, and perfume everywhere. As he looked around he started to remember Fluttershy, she was so kind to him, she healed him, she gave him a bed, she fed him. She was an all around good pony.

"Yep, I'm a scumbag." he sighed.

After he finished his business, he walked out of the bathroom toward his room, or the guest room to be more exact. As he walked, he was still in a bit of pain but not enough for him to cringe at. As he got to his door way he saw Angel crossing his arms and tapping his foot waiting outside of his room. He stared at the stallion, mad at him for ignoring him.

"look, I had to go" Nemesis reasoned. Then not a second later a huge boom came from the ceiling right behind Nemesis. Part of the ceiling came crashing down in front of them as Angel and Nemesis were freaking out. The dark stallion quickly picked up Angel and threw him in his room and slammed the door. Nemesis wanted to make sure that if there was danger caused by him being there, he wanted that bunny to stay out of it. After shutting the door, he put his fists up, shifted his body sideways, and bent his knees. He was ready for anything. As the dust and debris started to clear, he heard a voice.

"Ouch, that hurt," The voice groaned. _What! Its a mare's voice? _Nemesis thought, shocked a little. "that's the last time I read and fly" The mare reassured herself. But then the tone completely changed. "Oh my gosh! This is Fluttershy's house!" The voice sounded shocked and sorry. "I am so sorry about your roof Fluttershy! I promise i'll do anything to fix it! I'll go get some tools and i'll go-" The mare was suddenly froze as the dust completely cleared up. She was staring at a pony that wasn't Fluttershy or anybody shes ever met before. Nemesis stared right back at her.

The First thing he noticed about her was her rainbow colored hair that was a bit frizzled. She had light blue fur and a very fit body. She wore a short black tank top that showed her stomach, some short shorts, and fingerless gloves.

The mare instantly stood up and pointed at him.

"Burglar!" she shouted.

"What!" Nemesis shouted back with a surprised expression

The rainbow mare dashed forward as she pulled her fist back running toward him. She swung a quick right hook but Nemesis swiftly dodged by jumping backward. Once she missed she continued to rush him. She swung a left hook, Nemesis quickly blocked with his right forearm, then she swings her right fist which he blocked with his left forearm. She then lifted her right leg to throw a side kick. Nemesis quickly ducked under her kick as he could hear the wind from that kick. He instantly came back up with his hands still up forming his fighting stance. _Damn she is fast!_

"Im not a burglar!" he shouted at her.

"Shut it you crook!" She shouted back as she threw a over head punch. The dark stallion crossed his arms above his head and completely nullified her attack.

"If you hurt Fluttershy at all, im going to wring your neck dry!" She shouted gritting her teeth.

As her arm was locked with his cross-arm block. she decide to kick his shin but failed as he countered with his own hoof. She then tried again, this time hitting him in the stomach. The hoof crashed into his stomach making him gasp for air and made him stumble backwards. As he regained his footing he went back into his fighting stance. _All right Nemesis, calm down. Since she wont listen to reason im going to have to force her to realize im not a criminal, at least, I not a criminal yet. _Nemesis began to relax in his thoughts.

_Alright keep a cool head, watch her close, and find an opening. Go! _


	3. Episode 3

The Adventures of Mane 7 mlp:fim

Season 1

Episode 3

Use Your Head!

"How do you like that!" The rainbow mare said with an evil smile. Nemesis's entire body was in pain. Sure, his stomach was hurting from that quick kick she gave him, but he still hasn't fully recovered from his old wounds. Nemesis showed pain in his face as he cringed and grit his teeth. But he still had his hands up in a fighting stance.

The stallion just realized he need to keep a cool head if he wanted to beat her. He sighed, closing his eyes, trying to relieve himself from his pain, and to help him concentrate. He opened his eyes, glaring seriously at the light blue pegasus.

"I have to say though, your pretty tough," She praised "for a thief."

The mare dashed at him, once again rushing him with a barrage of attacks. She threw a quick left, right punch combo but was swiftly avoided by Nemesis weaving left and right. _She is just ridiculously fast! _He thought. _I just have to keep up with her, and make sure I don't miss my opportunity. Here we go! _The rainbow pegasus lifted her left leg a little and bent it. _Low side kick. _Nemesis lowered his forearm give a low block, stopping her low kick. She then retracted her left leg without her hoof touching the ground. She then lifted her bent leg even higher. _High side kick. _With the same arm, he brought it up to his face. As he did he knocked her kick away, forcing her to put her hoof back down to stand mare then shifted her weight bringing her right arm back. _Right hook._ She then swung at full force into her punch. With expert timing, Nemesis brought up his left elbow striking her forearm. The incoming punch was completely swatted away.

The pegasus brought her left arm back but this time it was too compact to be a punch. _Left elbow. _The dark stallion ducked quickly as she swung her elbow horizontally. Trying to catch him ducking, the mare reeled her right leg backward. _Right snap kick . _Still ducking, Nemesis leaned his body to the left while keeping his hooves steady. Her kick only hit air, but as she threw it, she let her leg go really high with incredible flexibility. The stallion's eyes widened at this. _That wasn't a snap kick, it was an axe kick! _He then saw this and jumped backward right before she swung down her crushing blow. As she smashed her hoof into the ground, it cracked the floor beneath her. Nemesis sweat a little at this incredible display of power and speed.

The rainbow pegasus had lost her patience, as none of her attacks were getting through. She grit her teeth and began to growl at him.

"Get hit already!" She shouted at him as she ran up to the bandaged stallion. She then threw a punch at Nemesis that could only be described as the most predictable, sloppy, and widest right hook hes ever seen. _Now's my chance! _The dark alicorn used his left forearm to swat away her right hook. As he did, he shifted his body weight into a fierce right straight. The timing of his counter couldn't have been more perfect, and the mare pegasus knew it. She knew she screwed up big time with her last punch. Staring straight into his income fist she clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tight hoping the pain would be quick.

She waited, and waited, and waited, but no pain. Nothing, she didn't feel anything. As the light blue mare slowly opened her eyes, she found herself staring at his knuckles. Nemesis stopped his fist right before he hit her muzzle.

"i told you," he said out of breath, "im not a crimin-"

The rainbow mare completely froze as the stallion began to lean against her.

"W-whoa! H-hands off lover boy," She stuttered completely flustered with her face getting red. "I-im not that kind of-" She cut herself off as she felt him sliding down her body. She then caught him by the under arms noticing something. He wasn't trying to put the moves on her, he was out cold. She brought him down slowly as she held on to him. The pegasus started to glance over his body as she realized that he was covered in bandages. She began to feel awful about herself. She was so inclined on stopping him that she didn't notice his wounds. She frowned as she started to think about what she did. _I just tried to beat up a wounded pony. _The mare thought. She continued to stare sadly at the the stallion in her arms.

"Why would a wounded pony like you want to break into peoples houses?" she asked softly to the past out stallion.

The spring day continued at Fluttershy's little cottage. And today especially, has been very eventful. A new mare was heading toward Fluttershy's home. She has orange fur and blonde hair. She wears a cowboy hat, a red plaid shirt, and jean short shorts.

"Ah hope Fluttershy has an extra pair of sheers," she told herself "my apple trees are growin a bit too big" The orange mare finally got to the door step of her shy friend's cottage. As she was about to knock on the door, the door opened. She came face to face with the rainbow pegasus as the two just stared at each other.

"What in tarnation are you doin!" she asked shocked. The blonde mare stared at the dark stallion on top of the rainbow pegasus's shoulder. The alicorn was passed out as she held him with one arm on top of her shoulder.

"Im taking him to the hospital," the pegasus responded seriously "I found him robbing Fluttershy's house, so I stopped him, and then I figured out he was hurt."

"uh huh," The country mare said in disbelief while crossing her arms. "Now sugar cube," she said in lecturing manner "ah know ya meant well, but how do ya know that Fluttershy wasn't taking care of him?"

"What makes you say that?" The light blue pegasus questioned.

"Well," she started to count using her fingers, "for one, she's known for taking care of animals and ponies. Two, that colt was in her house, all bandaged up. And three, ah don't think Angel will let ya take him without ah fight" She pointed at the pegasus's hooves. The light blue mare followed where her finger pointed and saw a little bunny punching her hooves. However, Angels efforts were in vein as his attacks didn't even make a scratch. In fact, the rainbow pegasus didn't feel a thing. If the country mare didn't point that out, she would have left without noticing a thing.

And then something clicked in her mind. Suddenly all pieces started to fit together, he really wasn't a criminal. She stared at the orange mare and then looked back at the stallion she was carrying.

"Oooooohhhhhhhh," The pegasus realized, but then she lowered her head. "Oh."

Nemesis was now lying back on his bed in the guest room. The pegasus slowly pulled the blankets over him. Once she stood up both mares stared at the sleeping stallion. After a moment of silence, the country mare turned her head to look at the light blue pegasus.

"So what, did ya knock him out?" the cowgirl pony asked

"No!" the pegasus objected quickly. She then suddenly looked down still feeling bad for her past actions. "We fought each other, and then while we were fighting each other, he just, sorta, passed out without me throwing a punch." she said while rubbing the back of her neck. The blonde mare crossed her arms and glared at her in disbelief. The rainbow pegasus then looked left and right as if she was looking for answers, and she finally confessed.

"Ok, maybe I hit him once." she smiled full of guilt. The country mare continued to glare at her. To no avail, she knew that stubborn mare wouldn't leave without a full, honest, answer. She then finally confessed truthfully as she lost her patience.

"Ok fine, I tried to hit him more times than I can count, but only one of my attacks connected, I swear!" She confessed annoyed. The blonde mare then smiled at her confirming that she was happy with that answer. Then her eyes widened at this stunning realization.

"Wait, did you say only one connected?" She asked to reassure herself.

"Yep, he was one tough cookie!" The pegasus smiled at her not realizing her point. The country mare then looked back at the sleeping stallion with wide eyes. He was hurt and was still able to hold his own against one of the most athletic ponies out there. How strong was this colt? Another moment of silence passed by as they stared at him.

"Hey," The pegasus said in serious tone "did you notice?" she then looked her.

"Yea ah did," The orange mare responded "What's an alicorn doin out here?" she asked rhetorically. She was full of thought as she stared at him wondering who he was and why was he here. As for the light blue pegasus, she was looking away in embarrassment.

"Actually, I was talking about how fine he looks, but that's true to." She admitted. The blonde mare gave an unamused stare at her. But soon faded away as she noticed she was a bit hypocritical. She also found this new stallion to be a bit attractive too. Just then the rainbow mare started to blush as she just thought of something.

"D-do you think hes been sleeping with Fluttershy?" the pegasus asked desperately

"N-no! Of course not!" The country mare objected "Fluttershy wouldn't keep a secret like that." or at least she hoped she didn't. The fact that a shy mare had wild side to her sort of creeped her out. But talking about Fluttershy did remind her that she was no where to be seen.

"Speaking of Fluttershy, where did that shy mare head off to?" The orange mare asked

"I don't know, before I was about to take this colt to the hospital, I searched the whole house and couldn't find her." she answered her.

"Now, wha would Fluttershy leave this stallion here all alone?"

"Beats me." The pegasus shrugged. She then turned around and started to walk to the door. As she was doing that, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Where do ya think your goin? The country mare asked with an overbearing tone.

"I'm, leaving." she told her with a of-course-thats-what-i'm-doing tone.

"We can't just leave him here."

"I'm sure he'll be fine"

"But what if-"

The orange mare suddenly cut herself off as she heard a noise that she hoped it was her imagination. Unfortunately it wasn't, and both the mares heard a knocking on the front door of Fluttershy's house. They both froze as they hoped the knocking would cease, and whoever was at the door eventually leave. Until the mares heard a voice.

"Hellooo? Fluttershy darling, are you alright?" the voice was elegant with a touch of an English accent. The rainbow pegasus face palmed.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."


	4. Episode 4

The Adventures of Mane 7 mlp:fim

Season 1

Episode 4

Playing Together

The constant knocking continued as the orange earth pony and the light blue pegasus just continued to stare at each other not knowing what to do.

"Fluttershy, darling, are you there?" the elegant voiced asked again. The pegasus then got behind the country pony and started to push her towards the door way of Nemesis's room. The blonde mare took second to figure out what was going on as she slowly skid her hooves across the ground.

"Well, That's your cue!" The rainbow pegasus smiled nervously hoping she should would go along with it. The orange mare completely saw through her game

"Now wait ah minute!" she told her as she shook the pegasus hands off her. The country mare turned around to look at her.

"Just what am I supposed to tell her!" The orange mare asked.

"I don't know just tell her something!" The pegasus replied trying to keep her voice down.

"Are you nuts! Im the Element of Honesty!"

"Yea well im Loyalty! Do you think I can lie any better!"

"Better than me at least!"

"Oh give me a break!"

Both mares froze as the voice at the front door spoke again.

"Fluttershy? Is that you?" The voice asked. With both mares inside the house low on patience, they both without thinking, decided to take the heat.

"Coming!" they both yelled. Both mares instantly slapped their hands onto their mouths horrified that they both just spoke. There was a moment of silence as every mare inside and outside Fluttershy's cottage just stood there. Not a second later the pegasus and earth pony dashed downstairs to meet up with a familiar pony. Both mares looked extremely nervous as they opened the door ready to face the music. They opened the door quickly to avoid suspicion but they opened too quickly being as suspicious as ever. Both mares gave the widest smiles they could manage to the elegant mare outside.

The elegent mare is a unicorn that had white fur and purple hair. She wore a short skirt dress that was a light blue color. The dress also had a ton of designs on it and was able to hug the curves of her body. She carried an umbrella not because it was raining, but to keep the sun off of her skin. Right now though, the elegant unicorn was completely taken off guard at sight of her two friends inside of another friends house.

"Rainbow Dash! Apple Jack!" she said wide eyed and confused. "What are you two doing here?" Both mares inside continued to smile at her as they both leaned against the door way.

"Howdy there Rarity, fancy meetin you here." Apple Jack greeted

"Uhh, yea, fancy meeting you here!" Rainbow Dash said trying to back up her country friend.

"We're here to uh, take care of uh," The earth pony said pondering for a witty loop hole around lying.

"Fluttershy's house!" The pegasus shouted finishing her sentence.

"Yea that's it! Fluttershy's house!"

"Beeeecause, there's a hole in the ceiling!"

"A-and a burglar broke in!"

"Sooooo we stopped him!"

"He was angry!"

"He's a bear!"

"Who stole things!"

"A-and we stopped him!"

"Y-yea good 'ol teamwork, heh heh."

The excuses finally stopped as they both had an arm around each others shoulder, smiling nervously at Rarity. Of course, she wasn't buying their story one bit. She stared at them with an unamused face. She then sighed knowing they weren't telling the truth.

"You two are simply awful at lying." she admitted. Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash both lowered their heads in shame. She then looked at them ready to hear some bad news.

"Well then, lets hear it," she commanded rolling her eyes. "whats the reason you don't want me inside?" The country mare and the athlete pony looked at each other for moment as if they both knew what had to be done. They both sighed and then Rainbow Dash began to speak.

"Actually," she began as she rubbed the back of her neck "I think maybe you should see this for yourself." she told her.

"See, what?"

"So let me get this straight, Fluttershy has been secretly taking care of a stallion." Rarity said trying to clear things up. They were now all in the guest room where Nemesis was resting.

"Pretty much." Apple Jack answered.

"But it gets even weirder" Rainbow Dash told her. She then walked over to the sleeping stallion. The pegasus then signaled Rarity with the wave of her hand. "Come here.". The elegant pony got up from sitting down and walked over to his bed next to Rainbow. "look at him closely." she told her. Rarity then leaned forward to look for something. Apple Jack continued to sit and watch the two ponies watch over the dark stallion. She knew what Rainbow Dash was getting at. She was going to show Rarity that this mysterious stallion was an alicorn.

"Well, he is quite handsome." Rarity admitted blushing a bit.

"I know right!" Rainbow agreed smiling that she got her point across.

"Are y'all serious!" Apple Jack yelling in disbelief standing up.

"What?" Rainbow responded confused a bit.

"Weren't ya gonna show Rarity that this colt is ah alicorn!" She asked annoyed as this was the second time that Rainbow Dash's lust distracted her from getting the real point across. But Apple Jack would bet bits that she aimed just to show her that.

"Oh, right," The pegasus responded rubbing the back of her neck. "Well yea, that too."

Rarity raised an eye brow. "Really?" she questioned "How strange." She then looked back at the sleeping stallion. A moment of silence occurred once again until the light blue pegasus spoke.

"By the way, what did you need to see Fluttershy for?" Rainbow asked Rarity.

"Oh, you see, Fluttershy and I usually go to the spa every Saturday. Today she didn't show, so I thought I would check up on her." Rarity told her. "What about you two? Why are you ponies here?" She asked.

"I actually was missin a pair of sheers to trim ma apple trees, they were gettin a tad to big ya know." Apple Jack continued "But anyway, ah thought ah could borrow Fluttershy's sheers if she had one, so ah decided to visit her."

"I crash landed." Rainbow Dash bluntly said looking away. Rarity and Apple Jack just glared at her with a are-you-serious expression. "What?" she questioned raising both of her hands shrugging. "I was reading and flying okay, give me a break!"

The beautiful day continued to pass by as Fluttershy finally finished her shopping. She was now heading to the library where she could meet one of her best friends there. She was very smart and knew just about everything there is to know. The shy pegasus needed some advice from her to see what to do with the alicorn she's taking care of. Fluttershy got to the library-treehouse's door and opened it. She walked inside and was instantly surrounded by books. She then looked around for her bookworm friend. She finally spotted her doing what she usually does, studying. The pegasus then walked up to the desk her friend was sitting in and began to speak to her.

"Twilight?" She called out to her almost as if she was asking to make sure that was her name. The pony gave no response as she just sat there reading her book. Fluttershy decided to call her again. "Twilight?" still no response. The shy mare tried her best to communicate with the bookworm. "Twilight, I wanted to ask you something," she told her softly "i-if that's okay with you." her response was one of pure silence. Fluttershy then decided to call it quits and maybe come back later, she then started to leave. "W-well then, I guess I'll come back later when your not bus-Wahhh!" as she was leaving, she tripped over herself, squeaking a bit.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight finally called out to her. She then raised an eyebrow "Are, you okay?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy then scrambled to get up as fast as possible, too embarrassed to look at her. She then brushed herself off and then held her hands in front of her looking down blushing profusely.

"Y-yes, I-im fine." she responded softly. Twilight then smiled at her. "That's good, its great to see you Fluttershy." She told her. She closed her book and got up from her desk. The bookworm had purple fur and darker purple and pink hair. She is a unicorn that wears a white suit shirt under a brown tank top with a darker brown short skirt. And even though she studies all day, she still manages to have a curvy body. "So how are you?" Twilight asks.

"Oh, im doing great," She told her smiling. "but I came here to ask for some help, i-if that's okay with you."

"Of course that's okay-" Twilight was cut off by herself yawning. Fluttershy stared at Twilight with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" The pegasus asked worried "you look a bit tired."

"Yea, im fine!" Twilight said happily trying to hide her sleepiness. Then Fluttershy's eyes widened at a stunning realization.

"Don't tell me you haven't found another assistant yet!" Fluttershy said shocked but still softly.

"Why would I need another assistant? Spike is fine." The unicorn responded

"Yes, but, Spike is in high school now. Spike was able to help you more often because he was home schooled. Now its been a year since he got into high school, its going to get harder for you." Fluttershy told her trying to convince Twilight to get help for the library. Fluttershy's convincing was starting to work as Twilight sighed. She then leaned against her desk almost sitting on it.

"I know." Twilight said discouraged "I know that, but Spike promised me he would always come home to make up what he missed." Twilight continued. "And he's been doing that but, after he finishes, he stays up almost all night doing his homework. I can't let him do that, but, if I get another assistant he might feel like hes been replaced since hes not home as much anymore." She was unsure what to do.

"Its alright Twilight, Im sure you'll figure things out." Fluttershy comforted as she smiled at her. Twilight thoughts then snapped back as she remembered something.

"Oh im sorry Fluttershy, we got a bit off topic." Twilight said smiling again "What did you need to ask again?"

"Oh, well, first, whats a alicorn?" The shy pegasus asked straight up.

"Oh that's an easy one!" The bookworm said with confidence. "A alicorn is a pony with both a horn and wings. Its a genetic trait that is passed down throughout that family. Its almost impossible for regular ponies to have alicorn children. Most of them are royalty and are very powerful. A good example would be Princess Celestia." Twilight said finishing her smarty-pants mode.

"So, its almost impossible for them not to be royalty?" Fluttershy asked to make sure.

"That's correct." Twilight answered with a confident smile showing off her knowledge

"Oh, I see, well then I know one that's not royalty then." She told her smiling as she was satisfied with that answer she got. But little did she know that simple sentence she spoke made her friend completely freeze with shock.

"Wait, what!"


	5. Episode 5

The Adventures of Mane 7 mlp:fim

Season 1

Episode 5

Mane 6, meet Nemesis!

Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy were now heading down the stone roads in Ponyville to Fluttershy's cottage. Fluttershy's house was located at the edge of the Everfree forest, so it took a bit of time to walk to Twilight's library and back.

"Okay, so," Twilight continued "you found a injured alicorn in the middle of the Everfree forest."

Fluttershy nodded happily.

"And you have been taking care of him for about a day now."

Fluttershy continued to nod.

"Because of this, you ran low on ingredients, so you went grocery shopping and came to see me, correct?"

"Right!" Fluttershy answered nicely nodding.

Twilight was making sure what she heard back at the library was correct. It sounded to far fetched for something like this to happen. Not that she would ever doubt one of her best friends, especially Fluttershy. But it sounded to good to be true to actually know an alicorn that's not one of royalty. The bookworm unicorn was a bit excited that she'll be able to get to know a rare kind of breed.

"So whats he like?" Twilight asked while she helped carry Fluttershy's groceries.

"Oh, hes very nice." Fluttershy told her smiling "Hes very kind and thankful to me."

"Well im sure he would be, you did help him out after all." Twilight said happily.

Just then Fluttershy remembered something she wanted to ask Twilight. "By the way Twilight, would you like to stay for dinner?" She invited.

"Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you." Twilight told her a bit concerned

"Oh, its no trouble at all, in fact, I was going to make a lot because im not sure how much Nemesis will eat." Fluttershy told her. Twilight was a bit taken back from hearing his name.

"Did you say his name was Nemesis?" Twilight asked making sure.

"Yea, why? Did I say something weird?" Fluttershy said a bit worried she said something funny.

"No, no, you spoke fine, its just, I just thought of something" Twilight assured her and then putting her hand under her muzzle trying to think.

"Oh, is everything alright?" The shy mare asked

"Yea everything is fine, I think I just might of left the water running, that's all" Twilight answered her with a smile. That was a blatant lie, but she didn't want trouble if it wasn't necessary. The name Nemesis bothered her. The word nemesis stands for rival or opponent, and since every pony's name is usually based on who they are or what they do, he might not be the nicest fellow. But heck, she might be thinking about this to much so she decides to drop the thought.

"Oh my, do you want to go back?" Fluttershy asked with a concerned look.

Twilight waved her hand "Oh don't worry, spike will notice when he gets home." Twilight responded reassuringly.

Fluttershy and Twilight continued to have small talk until they finally got to the shy mare's cottage. As they walked the pathway toward Fluttershy's front door, Twilight noticed she was about to just open her door without any preparation.

Twilight raised an eyebrow "aren't you going to unlock your door first?" she asked.

Fluttershy also raised eyebrow at this question but smiled. "Why would I need to? I live pretty far from everybody." Fluttershy responded.

Twilight then thought for a second. _Well, her logic is sound,_ She thought. Not to mention no one would be caught dead stealing from the nicest mare around.

"Good point." She said feeling a bit silly for asking that question. The shy pegasus then opened the door. If Fluttershy and Twilight already thought meeting a random wounded alicorn was weird, it was about to get a whole lot weirder. From the door way came the family room in Fluttershy's house. In that family room, three frozen ponies stared at the two new ponies entering the house. In fact, everything in the house completely froze. Now, lets be honest, being in your friends house and not doing anything bad isn't necessarily a bad thing. But you could bet it sure is awkward, which could could cause some unwanted confrontation. There was a long silence between them all until one of them built up the courage to break it.

"H-hi!" Rainbow Dash greeted with a nervous smile. The three ponies Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, and Rarity were just standing there in the family room also smiling nervously. Fluttershy, being oblivious and kind, enjoyed the fact that guests were in her house.

"Hi!" Fluttershy greeted back smiling brightly. There was another moment of silence again as the shy mare wondered why everyone looked so nervous. Everyone that is, except for Twilight who was giving a doubting glare at the guilty ponies.

Twilight then crossed her arms. "What are you guys doing in Fluttershy's house?"

Apple Jack began to rub the back of her neck. "Actually, its a long stor-" The country mare was cut off by the sound of yet another familiar voice.

"Heeeeellllllloooooooooooooooo!" The giddy voice greeted. Every pony quickly turned to look at where the voice was coming from. The voice came from the front door as a very pink pony stood there with a very wide grin. Her fur was, well, pink, her swirly hair was pink as well. She wore a open white belly-shirt over a pink tank-top. She also wore a white and pink skirt.

"Wow! I was going to invite everyone to a party," She told in excitement "But it looks like there's already one happening here!"

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight said confused

"The one and only! Oh wait, that's Dashy's line. That's my name! Yea, that works!" Pinkie Pie happily rambled. She then raised an eyebrow as she noticed everyone was staring at her. "Hey, whys everyone looking at me like that? Is there something on my face? Oh! I hope its frosting!" As the pink pony made attempts to lick her own face the rest of the gang just continued to give her an even weirder stare. Fluttershy then remembered that she had guests at her house, and that she should treat them accordingly.

"My goodness, I'll go make some tea for everyone." Fluttershy said happily. The shy pegasus then walked into the kitchen as the rest of the ponies continued to stare at the silly pink pony like a trance.

A few minutes passed by as they sat at one big table and drank tea together, talking about how they ended up in Fluttershy's little home.

"Im sorry about your roof" Rainbow Dash said disappointed in herself.

"And were also sorry about trespassing in your house without your permission." Rarity added bowing her head.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Just as long as everyone's okay." Fluttershy forgave with a smile.

"Yea about that," Rainbow dash added giving a nervous smile "You might want to check on him. When I told you I got into a fight with him, I might have decked him once or twice." She then gave a nervous laugh as everyone rolled their eyes as if they knew Rainbow did something like that.

"By the way Fluttershy, how long have ya been keepin him here?" Apple Jack asked changing the subject

"Yea," Rainbow said adding something "and how long have you two been knockin' boots?" She asked in a seductive tone.

Now, Fluttershy is bit oblivious, but she wasn't that oblivious. Her face then turned bright red from that last question. "N-no, I-i just met him yesterday!" She stuttered, embarrassed. The shy and embarrassed pegasus stood up out of her chair. "i'll g-go check on N-Nemesis" Fluttershy then quickly walked out of the living room and upstairs.

"Hey," Rainbow Dash spoke up "You didn't answer my question! You still could have gotten busy yesterday!" Right after saying that she got a good punch in the arm by Apple Jack trying to set her straight. Thankfully, Fluttershy was already too far to hear Rainbow's lewd accusations. Rainbow then gave a small yelp and rubbed her arm up and down as she tried to sooth her pain. "What? Somebody had to ask it!"

It was the late afternoon now as the sun was setting for the day. Nemesis's room was pretty dark now that less light was shining through her guest window. Fluttershy quietly walked into his room. Thankfully, he was sleeping on his back which would make it easier to check on his injuries. She started to peel blankets off of him carefully not trying wake him. She then started feel around his chest, until all of sudden she began to feel dirty. Her face became red as unwanted thoughts filled her mind. _Im just trying to heal his wounds _The shy mare told herself. She then moved her hand over his stomach, but once she did she froze. A hand grabbed her wrist and she was now staring down a fist right in front of her face. She yelped loudly but at the same time she did so softly.

From this yelp Nemesis then knew who it was and let go of Fluttershy's wrist and put down his fist.

"Fluttershy?" Nemesis asked "You can't sneak up on me like that!" He warned her. She then took a few steps backwards and stood there silently, afraid of him. Silence was in the air and because it was so dark, Nemesis couldn't tell if she was alright. The alicorn then sighed and put his hoofs down onto the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Im sorry, are you alright?" he apologized feeling a bit guilty and annoyed.

"Y-yea I-im oka-" Fluttershy was cut off as the door slammed open. All the ponies from down stairs now looked like they were ready to beat someone up as they ran inside the guest room.

"Is everything alright Fluttershy? We heard you scream!" Twilight asked glaring heavily had Nemesis, as was everyone else.

"Y-yes im fine" Fluttershy told them a bit nervously "I just got a little startled"

"Remember when I said I would wring your neck dry if you touched Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked Nemesis as she was cracking her knuckles. "Yea, that rule still applies."

Instead of the dark alicorn being intimidated, he was way more confused. He was wondering where all of these good looking ponies came from. But whether he liked it or not he had to keep a good impression to get them to trust him. That is his mission after all. So without further ado he began to speak, but right before he did, someone spoke for him.

"Wait!" Fluttershy halted the angry mares. "Don't hurt him, he just woke up with a fright which startled me." She assured them. Twilight and the gang took them a second to believe her, but once they saw Fluttershy's consenting face, they knew she was telling the truth. The angry ponies began to calm down but they still had their doubts. And then all of a sudden a loud gasp was heard in the room and then became silent again. Pinkie pie vanished without a trace.

"There she goes again." Rarity rolled her eyes smiling.

Now that everyone's attention was at Pinkie Pies, after a moment it shifted back to Nemesis. Twilight then studied him and what Fluttershy said was true, he was in fact a true alicorn.

"So" Twilight began "Are you royalty?" She asked him

"I don't mean to be rude but, shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" The dark stallion asked her with a smile.

"Oh! Where are my manners, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends, Rarity,"

"Charmed!" Rarity said trying to get him to notice her.

"Rainbow Dash" Twilight continued.

"hmph" Rainbow huffed crossing her arms obviously still having doubts about him.

"Apple Jack"

"Howdy" She greeted tipping her hat.

"You've met Fluttershy already," Twilight paused for a second to check if she was missing anyone. "Oh, and Pinkie Pie." Twilight finished.

Nemesis raised an eyebrow "who?"

"Pinkie Pie! Shes the one that gasped and ran out for no reason." Twilight happily answered

"Oh" Nemesis pretended to understand but he really didn't, but he thought this would be easier. After all he was already on thin ice. "Nice to meet you all! My name is Nemesis, and im sorry for causing so much trouble." He said pretending to act all modest and sensitive.

"Aw forget about it, maybe we shouldn't of jumped to conclusions neither" Apple Jack comforted smiling.

"Um, Nemesis darling, how did get such awful wounds?" Rarity asked concerned. Once she said that, every pony in the room gave a curious stare at him for an answer. After all, he did have bandages almost all over his body.

"Well I think I got jumped" He told them giving a shameful expression. Everyone gave a gasp, except for Rainbow Dash of course.

"That's awful! What happened?" Fluttershy asked

"Um, well it all started when my little brother got really sick back at Manehatten. My mom and dad didn't have the money to treat him, so I set out to find some jobs. Unfortunately, no place was hiring in Manehatten, so I decided to go to Ponyville to try to make some money. And since I had little money, I decided to fly to Ponyville instead of pay for a train ride. After for flying for what it seemed like for hours, I decided to get some rest in the forest. And then that's when it happened, I don't have any money, I don't have any place to stay, and my little bro sick! I don't know what to do." He finished trying to sound as depressing as possible. He then bowed his head trying to also looking super depressing. The room was silent. _Crap they didn't buy it at all, _Nemesis thought.

He finally looked and saw everyone at the verge of tears.

"That's so sad!" Rarity said wiping the tears out of her eyes

"I promise I'll do everythin in ma power to help ya!" Apple Jack comforted with tears in her eyes.

"I had no idea!" Twilight spoke in disbelief. Rainbow Dash didn't seem to care in the slightest with her arms still crossed. And at this point, Fluttershy was just whaling. Nemesis was successful. On the outside he looked massively depressed, but on the inside, he was grinning the widest grin he could ever make. _Just as planned._


	6. Episode 6

The Adventures of Mane 7 mlp:fim

Season 1

Episode 6

Get to Work!

Nemesis was now walking through Sugarcube Corner lost in thought. He walked with his hands in his pockets and had his usual emotionless face on since he wasn't trying to impress anyone at the moment. Even though he doesn't notice, his "normal" face looks completely dead and lifeless as if he were sleep walking. But the dark alicorn was far from sleeping. Nemesis was starting to look for a job.

Yesterday, after he told that over-the-top sad story to get their sympathy, Fluttershy made an offer.

"Y-you could stay here if you would like," She offered "Y-you could stay here until you get enough money for your sick brother."

Nemesis gave a concerned look. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden to you." He told her.

"Oh not at all, besides, your still recovering" She said softly and smiling.

Suddenly his face lit up as he came up with a plan. "Alright then, im going get a job tomorrow then while I stay here. Some of the money will go to you for rent" The dark alicorn told her with confidence.

"Oh, no no no, you don't have to pay me, and you can't get a job tomorrow, your still to weak." The shy pegasus told him as she was concerned with his health.

"Well, ok." He said looking defeated but on the inside he was going anyway.

Now, he was wondering what he was thinking back there. He could of just did what she told him to do and just let him mooch off of her. Was it guilt? Nah, it couldn't be. Kindness? _Kindness, _Nemesis stopped walking as he pondered about that word. Kindness, he could never show kindness. He was planning to betray everyone here, why would he ever show kindness? And yet he wanted to help Fluttershy, just as she helped him. _No! Im just doing this to make my sob story believable! That way, no one will suspect me to betray them, yea, thats it! _He smiled to himself as he was comfortable with that excuse. But his smile was short lived as he realized he was still walking and bumped into something.

He fell onto his behind startled at what he bumped into. He then noticed apples scattered across the floor which meant he bumped into someone. On instinct, He began to pick up the apples and apologize.

"I am so sorry about this." Nemesis apologized to the pony he bumped into continuing to pick up all the apples. After he finished putting them back into their bag, he then looked up to see who he bumped into.

"Oh that's quite all right!" Apple Jack said with her country accent. "Ah wasn't lookin were I was goin." She explained. Just then, she noticed who the stallion was. "Oh, well howdy there Nemesis!" She greeted with a big smile. He then returned the paper bag full of apples to her.

"Hey Apple Jack." He greeted back with a fake smile. The country mare gave a puzzled expression.

"What brings ya out here so early?" She asks. "More importantly, wha are ya out an about? Ah thought you were recovering from somethin."

Well, she was right, he still is recovering, but in order to avoid suspicion he removed all of his bandages. "I guess alicorns heal faster, so Fluttershy let me go out." Nemesis told her rubbing the back of his neck. Basically, he was lying through his teeth, but in order to help Fluttershy, he had to. "Anyway, im out here looking for a job." The dark alicorn explained.

"Oh yea, that's right! You need a job fer your little brother!" Apple Jack remembered almost shouting what she said. She could almost kick herself for not remembering something so crucial.

"Yep, so do you know any place I could work?" He asks.

"hmm..." She thought in a thinking pose while still carrying her bag full of apples. They stood there in the middle of the road for a moment while everyone was simply walking by, minding there own business.

"Aww the heck with it! Im sure Big Mac wouldn't mind." Apple Jack reassured herself. She then put her hand on his shoulder. "Nemesis, welcome to the farm business!"

"Farm business?..." Nemesis asks as he raises an eye brow.

The day seemed to slowly continue as Nemesis was pushed through a few twists and turns.

"Please big brother!" Apple Jack pleaded "He needs work!" She gave the best puppy dog eyes she could manage as she griped both of her hands together. The red stallion she was begging to was her big bro, Big Macintosh. He had blondish-brownish hair and wore jean shorts, and thats about it. Oh, he also chews on a straw. But what mostly stood out was how big and muscular he was. He was huge! And and he had muscles that put Nemesis's whopping six-pack to shame.

Big Mac then put his hands on his lips trying to think. He then took another glance at Nemesis and Apple Jack as he then sighed.

"Well, i've never been one to reject a hard worker." He said beginning to smile as he looked toward Apple Jack. "Plus, if it will make y'all happy, then thats fine."

The country mare's face lit up as she was overjoyed at his confirmation. "Yeehaw! Thanks Big Mac! You won't regret it!" She shouted as she hugged him. As soon as she let go, she than ran up to Nemesis as he was idly standing there. Apple Jack grabbed his wrist and dashed toward the farm.

"Come on! Times a wasten! We got work to do!" She shouted happily. All Nemesis could do was try to keep up with her pace to avoid having his face make a high-five with the ground. Big Mac stood there smiling as he shook his head at the sight. After what seemed for minutes, she finally stopped and let go of his wrist. Nemesis then bent over, trying his best to catch his breath. Any other day this sprint would be nothing to him, but thanks to his wounds, his strength can only take him so far.

"Okay, first," Apple Jack began completely oblivious on how tired he already was. "I need you to grab that there pitch fork and pick up all of the dirty hay around the cows," She explained as she pointed at the messy hay. "And bring them to that there field." she then pointed to a field that was full of dirty hay. It was probably used for manure. "After y'all finish, you have ta bring the new hay to all the cows, from here" She now pointed at the inside the open barn as there was piles of clean hay there. "Finally, after y'all are done, come to me and let me know. You got all that?" Apple Jack asked.

Nemesis was still bent over with his hands on his knees, continuing to try to catch his breath. He then looked up at her gave a confident look. "Piece of cake" he managed to get out while still breathing hard.

Hours went by as he continued to work himself to the bone as he did constant farm work. As he reached one the final job of the day he began grow weak. He was plowing the field, and by plowing the field, I mean he had to push the huge plow through the entire field. Nemesis eyes began to squint as he began to feel dizzy. He was covered with sweat, and his muscles continued to torture him with pain. Speaking of pain, that didn't feel nearly as bad as his broken bones and bruises did. He began to shake as he put all of his effort into pushing that plow.

Big Mac came to check on the new guy and has been watching him for a few minutes. He began to worry about him. It turned out his worrying was not in vain in fact as he stumble to the ground, landing on his stomach. The red stallion instantly dashed in his direction to check if he was still alive. As he got a closer look at the alicorn on the ground he knew that he had enough.

"Hey, Nemesis," Big Mac began "I think thats enoug-"

"No!" He shouted as he pushed himself up. He was now on his knees leaning on his hands. Sweat roll down his muzzle and off his nose as he grit his teeth. "I can still work!" He then forced himself up and grabbed the handle bar as he used it to support himself. He began to try to push the plow again. Big Mac just stared speechless at his will power to work. He didn't know what to say to stop him. Until, Nemesis began to stumble again. This time, the red stallion was ready for him. Right before he fell, He caught him with only his right arm.

"Whoa there cowboy!" He said smiling "Your here ta work, not ta dig your own grave." Nemesis remained silent as he stood there trying to catch his breath leaning against Big Mac's arm. "Lets call it day," He told him trying to persuade him. "You can even spend the night here, okay?" The only response Nemesis gave was the sound of his breathing. "Look boy, I know you have a big burden on your shoulders, but ya can't fix anythin if your dead!" He flat out told him. Just then, Nemesis started to slip out of the hand that was holding him up. Big Mac then grabbed him the other hand preventing him from falling. He was out cold. "I'll take that as a eeyup!"

After Bic Mac brought him to a guest bed to sleep on, he decided to look for Apple Jack. As he got back outside, he started to remember how persistent he was on working. Its been awhile to see someone with guts like that. He finally got to the apple tree field where Apple Jack was picking apples. She decides to pick her apples in a "unique" fashion. She basically kicks the apple tree so hard that the apples start dropping like rain. Big Mac even wondered if she was stronger than him sometimes.

"Hey Apple Jack!" He called out to her with a wave. She than looked around to see it was her big brother calling her. She then smiled at him and walked over to him.

"Whats up Big Mac?" She asked

"I know hes workin for his family, but does he have any place to stay?" He asked back

"Yea he does," She told him "Hes livin with Fluttershy for now."

"I see." Big Mac understood

"You should give her a holler to let her know that hes bunking with us tonight." Apple Jack suggested.

"I reckon your right!" he agreed.

Unfortunately, Nemesis never told them that he snuck out of Fluttershy's house.

* * *

Sorry for the delay on the update. I've been playing Diablo 3 XD

Thanks for reading!

By the way, please let me know about any grammar issues! Thanks!


	7. Episode 7

The Adventures of Mane 7 mlp:fim

Season 1

Episode 7

The Farm life!

Big Mac had now just arrived at Fluttershy's cottage. He was there to let her know that Nemesis is going to bunk with the Apple family for the night.

"Well, this is the place." he told himself. As he walked up the pathway up to shy pegasus's front door he started to hear noise coming from the inside. It sounded like a lot of rustling and moving in there. He also could have sworn he heard a shout from inside saying "Nemesis!" as well as all the other noise. Now, Big Macintosh is farm pony, but that doesn't mean he isn't smart. "I Should've known." he sighed to himself. Someone as stubborn as Nemesis would leave even if he was told to stay. So basically he put two and two together.

Inside her cottage, Fluttershy was going nuts to say the least. She was so worried that something might of happened to him as she scrambled around her house to find Nemesis. But after all, Fluttershy is used to taking care of animals, so when she found out he was missing, she looked in rather odd places.

"Nemesis! Are you there!" she shouted as she lifted the couch pillow. "Nemesis! Where are you!" She yelled as she checked in her closet. "Nemesis!" She called out to him looking in her kitchen cabinets. She then continued to check every inch of her house. She checked the bathroom, under her bed, in the fridge, everywhere! Now she was really beginning to worry because that means he left the house. But just as Fluttershy was about to give up hope, she heard a knocking at the door.

"Oh! I wonder who that could be?" she wondered. Suddenly she forgot what she was looking for and headed to the door. As she opened the door she was treated to an unexpected guest. "Oh, hi Big Mac, how are you tod-"

"I reckon your lookin for Nemesis?" Big Mac cut her off.

"Oh yes, ive been looking for him all day!" She responded as she remembered what she was doing before. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's back at my place." He told her. "Im guessin he didn't tell you nothin."

Fluttershy began to frown and look away. "Yea, I am a bit mad at him," she then began to smile a little. "But, im just glad hes safe. After all, he has awful wounds."

Big Mac raised an eyebrow "Pardon?"

The next morning came in a blink of an eye. But unfortunately, that's about how much sleep Nemesis thought he got. It was in the early morning where the sun just started to rise. Nemesis then heard a loud knocking on the door of his room. Then the door opened and a big, red, muscular, stallion entered the room.

"Rise and shine kid!" Big Mac encouraged as he slid the drapes open. The sun burned through Nemesis's eyelids, as he threw his blanket over his head. "Come on, you got to earn your money, remember?" he reminded him. Well, he got him there. Nemesis then forced himself to situp as he pushed the blankets off of him.

"Good," Big Mac approved "when your ready, me and my sis will be workin so give us a hand." he said leaving his room. Nemesis rubbed his eyes in an effort to wake himself up. He then just realized where he was and the situation he was in. He then just sat there for moment as he realized he had a ton of work to do. "Well, crap."

Nemesis helped out all morning and his body continued to ache. Thankfully, he earned a good breakfast due to his hard work. After breakfast he was about to get back to work until he saw Applejack leaving the apple field. She was pushing a wooden cart full of apples. The cart had a sign on it saying "Apples for sale!".

"Are you leaving to sell those apples?" Nemesis asked her.

Applejack then stopped pushing the cart as she turned around to speak to him. "Yep!" she said confidently "I reckon you should stay here and help Big Mac with the chores while I go sell some apples."

Nemesis didn't find anything wrong with her plan so he agreed. "Sure." He responded smiling. She then was about to push her cart again until she heard a her brothers voice behind her.

"Nnnope!" Big Mac said in his usual way. Nemesis and Applejack both looked in the red stallions direction. "I think Nemesis should go with ya to sell apples." He told them.

Applejack raised an eyebrow "Are ya sure? Cause I can handle this myself." She questioned

"Eeyup!" He assured her.

She then rubbed the back of her neck "Well, I guess that's fine, come on Nemesis!" she called to him.

"Right!" Nemesis then nodded and hurried to her side as they headed to Sugarcube Corner. Big Mac crossed his arms as he smiled. He watched them walk away as they slowly faded away in the distance. _Sorry kid, but ya ain't up to the task to work here with wounds like those. _He thought.

Nemesis and Applejack arrived at Sugarcube Corner where there was a big outside market of ponies selling goods. They found themselves a good spot along the stone road, and set up shop. They unfolded the wooden cart to make it look more like a stand. When they finished setting up they both stood behind the counter of their stand. Fortunately, there were good amount of customers coming to buy apples, but their weren't exactly enough people to start a line. So naturally, there will be times when Nemesis and Applejack just stand there next to each other, waiting for customers. As they waited, they were silent. Not because they didn't want to talk to each other, but its just they didn't know what to say. Finally, Nemesis had to say something, even if it was weird.

"You've got a nice family." He told her.

Applejacks face lit up at that remark. "Why thank ya kindly Nemesis! We do try!" she responded happily. They paused for another moment.

"So, how well do you know Fluttershy?" He asked.

"We're really close friends!" She answered "We've been friends for years."

"Alright, so, what about everyone else that was in her house?"

The earth pony giggled a little "Yea, they're all good friends of her too!" She then smirked at him. "Speaking of my friends, is it true Rainbow Dash kicked your butt?"

The dark alicorn rubbed the side of his neck, "Well..." As Nemesis rubbed the side of his neck looking for an answer, Applejack noticed something huge. Her eyes widened as she stared at the back of his right hand.

"Wheres your Cutie Mark!" She shouted pointing at Nemesis's hand. He then looked at the back of his hand, as he was reminded that it was empty. He began to frown and look seriously a at his hand.

"I don't have one." he told her.

"How old are you?" She asked

"18."

"And you don't have a Cutie Mark yet?" she asked still surprised. Nemesis then turned his head away from her, as if he were ashamed. Applejack stared at him for a moment until she realized just how rude she was being. A Cutie Mark represents who you are and where your supposed to be. She realized that Nemesis, after all the years hes been living, he still doesn't know who he is or where he belongs. Applejack began to feel the guilt settle in.

"Um, Nemesis, im mighty sorry, that sounded a bit insensitive on my part." She apologized.

Nemesis continued to look the other way. "Its fine," He told her "just, forget about it."

Applejack began to look down. She felt guilty of what she said to him. So she remained silent along with Nemesis. They continued to stay quiet until it was time to close up shop. Sun began to set as they headed back toward the farm. Nemesis was pushing the cart as Applejack walked beside him. They were still silent to each other as the only thing you could hear was the rolling of the cart through the dirt. The orange mare didn't know what to say.

"Applejack," Nemesis spoke. She almost jumped hearing her name. "I want you to know something." he continued with a serious tone. "I don't want you to feel guilty, because one day I will find out who I am."

She looked at him and smiled, "Right!"

As they finally arrived at the farm Big Mac was standing there waiting for them. "Welcome home fellas!" He greeted them.

"Hi big brother!"

"Hey Big Mac!"

After they greeted him, Big Mac had something to say. "Hey Nemesis," He began "I think you should stay with us until yur finished workin with us."

Nemesis froze. "Are you serious?" he questioned

"Eeyup!"

"Wow, um, thanks Big Mac, but I gotta let Fluttershy know otherwise she'll-"

"Taken care of." The red stallion interrupted.

"Oh, well then thank you Big Mac"

Nemesis then stuck out his hand toward Big Mac. He then grabbed it with a loud clap as they shook hands.

"Get a move on y'all! Supper is ready!" voice told them from the house. She had a country accent just like everyone else. The little filly stepped out of the house. She had yellow fur with red hair. She wore dark blue overalls with an orange undershirt. She also had a pink bow in her hair. The young mare then froze at the sight of a new guest.

"Whoa! Your a uh...uh" The filly scratched her head trying to find the right word.

"Alicorn?" Applejack answered

"Yea! What she said! That's awsome!" The filly spoke delighted

"Apple Bloom this is Nemesis," Applejack introduced "hes going to be stayin with us for a little while. Nemesis, this is Apple Bloom, Shes our little sister."

Nemesis bent over a bit to reach eye level with Apple Bloom. "Nice to meet you Apple Bloom!" he greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Nemesis, are you Applejack's boyfriend? Is that why yur stayin over?" She asked curiously

Nemesis stood up instantly surprised at that remark. Applejack and Nemesis were both now blushing. "Err, no we're just friends." Nemesis said nervously

"Y-yea just friends!" Applejack agreed blushing bright red.

A smile then grew on Apple Bloom's face. "Really? That's great! Will you be my boyfriend?" She asked him.

The dark alicorn then scratched the back of his head nervously, still blushing furiously. "Well, I-"

"Apple Bloom that's enough, lets go eat supper!" Applejack interrupted as she began to push Apple Bloom back toward the house.

"Aw sis!" She whined. They started to walk back home as they were all pretty hungry. They all enjoyed a delicious dinner and went to bed. Or at least, everyone except Nemesis. Nemesis was in the guest room, pacing around the room. He was thinking about how hes been acting the whole time being here. He still remembers that hes here to steal the Elements of Harmony. But the whole time hes been acting nice, he honestly was being nice. And to make things worse, he enjoyed being nice. Nemesis then took both of hands and slapped the sides of his face at the same time, as if he was trying wake up from something. "Snap out of it!" He tells himself "Your getting in too deep!" _How could I ever be nice._

* * *

Note: If you couldn't tell by now, since everyone is anthro-like ponies i changed where everyone's Cutie Mark is. Which is now on the back of their right hands! (like Link, except, righty)

Answering comments-

Supreme Phoenix King: thanks for the comments bro

Mr. Williams and Hazereth: Like i said above, all the ponies in this story are anthro. In other words, they have human like qualities which at the same time keep some of there pony qualities. Thanks for the comments by the way!

Mr. Williams: and yes, Diablo 3 is really good!


	8. Episode 8

The Adventures of Mane 7 mlp:fim

Season 1

Episode 8

Honesty is best policy!

The stars were shining so brightly tonight. Space is like a sea, its full of life and unknown creatures. But the real question is, what does it all mean? Does every life form have a purpose to full fill? Do some creatures matter more than others? Why aren't we born knowing who we are? Nemesis's mind raced a thousand miles a second. He laid in the hay field as he gazed upon the night sky. What Applejack asked him has been a legitimate question all through his life. Where do I belong?

"I see ya like star gazin, but you'll be mighty tired if you stay up all night." The country voice told him. Nemesis sat up to see it was Big Mac talking to him. When he saw him, Nemesis then lied back down gazing at the stars again. Big Mac then walked up next to him as he looked up to also gaze at the sea of space.

"So whats keepin ya up?" Big Mac asked.

Nemesis then snickered and responded "I could ask you the same thing."

"Hooves are mighty loud against a hard wood floor." He told him finally sitting down next to him. "So I had to check if there were no intruders."

Nemesis then smiled and closed his eyes "Eh, fair enough." Nemesis then began to think of something to tell him to cause the least amount of conflict. After all, Big Mac does know hes, quote, working for his little brother, unquote. But it would be best if he didn't lie anymore than he had to.

"Just thinking about my family." He bluntly told him.

Big Mac then sighed as he began to speak to him. "Nemesis, I think yur workin to hard, so I want ya to head out with Applejack and help sell apples until you heal."

When Nemesis heard what he said he instantly sat up. "W-wha! How did you-"

"Fluttershy told me everything." Big Mac confirmed.

Nemesis began to sweat "S-so does that mean your still going to let me work?"

Big Mac gave him a smirk "You nuts? Of course! I know how it feels to work to take care the young-ins."

Nemesis sighed in relief as he was able to keep his job.

Big Mac then stood up and began to head back inside. "Now get some sleep," He ordered "Your tough, but your not **that** tough."

The night sky finally turned blue as the sun pushed itself over the horizon. Thankfully, Big Mac's words comforted him enough to let him sleep. The new day began like yesterday, tons of work before breakfast. Afterwords, Applejack and Nemesis began to leave as they were heading back to Sugarcube Corner to sell some more apples. Nemesis relaxed a bit as he realized it was going to be smooth sailing from here. Everything seem to go quite well, until they got home and were ready for dinner. As they sat down and said grace, he then noticed something. There wasn't much on the table. Nemesis felt both guilt and confusion. He thought they had tons of money, but it was the exact opposite.

Nemesis had been tight situations before when it came to food, but, this time, it was different. Nemesis always stayed with his comrades just to survive. He never stayed with ponies that chose to be around him. If anyone had to suffer at this table, it should be him, not this family. The guilt ate away at him as if his stomach acid was digesting his own body. He completely lost his appetite. After they ate, Nemesis sat at the table deep in thought. Applejack saw this and began to worry about him.

"Hey Nemesis," She called out to him sitting next to her. Nemesis snapped out of his thought and turn his head to look at her. "You ok? Ya seem kinda down."

Nemesis instantly tried to play it cool as he smiled at her. "Oh its nothing, I guess im a little tired." He responded.

Applejack raised an eyebrow, almost knowing he was hiding something. But she decided to let it go. She then stood out of her chair, "If ya say so, im gonna go get some shut eye." She said as she headed to the stairs. "Y'all should get some too."

With that said she disappeared upstairs. Everyone else was also upstairs as they were getting ready for bed. Except for Granny Smith who was washing the dishes. Big Mac and Applejack tried to convince her a thousand times before that they could do the dishes, but Granny Smith insisted that she would wash them by herself. She didn't want to feel useless. Nemesis then got up from the table and headed out of the dining room and into the kitchen. He didn't want to disturb her with questions, but he had to hear some answers.

"Granny Smith," He spoke to her softly. She then turned around to look at him as she held a plate with one hand and a towel with the other.

Her face lit up, "Ah! Nemesis deary! how are ya? Can I get ya anythin?"

Nemesis rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, no thanks Granny Smith, I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions." He confessed

"Fire away!" She reassured him with a smile.

"Well, umm," Nemesis spoke and tried to think at the same time. He didn't want to ask flat out why their poor. "How tough is it running the farm?" He asked

Granny Smith a gave sad expression and sighed. But she then smiled a little and turned back around to wash more dishes. "Its," She paused "tough." a moment of silence passed them. "But we love every second of it!" She said happily. "I know other ponies' lives are easier but, we belong here."

Nemesis crossed his arms and leaned against the as he continued to ponder. "What does Applejack think of the farm life?" He questioned

"She loves it." She said giving a big grin. "Theres nothin more satisfying than loving what you do for a living!"

Nemesis uncrossed his arms and began to leave. He was confused on why they would live like this when they have so much more potential to do something more. "Thanks for answering my questions Granny Smith, night." He told her as he was heading out of the kitchen.

"I know what your thinkin Nemesis," Granny spoke up. Nemesis froze right at the door way. "Your thinkin that we deserve so much more. Nemesis, there comes a time when your so passionate about somethin that ya do it without caring about no money. We know we don't get much, but this is what we love!" She told him passionately

Without saying a word, Nemesis left the kitchen and went to bed. He couldn't understand what Granny Smith told him when he was never passionate about anything. So the day moved swiftly as he slept through the night. And just like past few days, working equals breakfast. Afterwords, he went to sell apples with Applejack again, but this time was going to be different.

After they set up the apple stand, Nemesis began to think about what to tell her. He wanted to tell her that she deserved more that what she was getting ever since dinner last night. So he tried to figure out a way to break the ice.

"So, I noticed your Cutie Mark on the back of your hand are apples." He said pointing at her right hand.

She looked at her Cutie Mark and smiled "Yep! And I wouldn't have it any other way!" She told him cheerfully. "Workin on the farm and selling apples is the life for me!"

"Is it?" He questioned

Applejack then turn to him and raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?" she said a little taken back.

"Last night when we had dinner with the family, there wasn't much to eat." Nemesis spoke in a serious tone.

"Your point?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"I think it would be best for everyone if you sold your apples for a higher price." He stated

"What!" Applejack shouted in shock "Were havin trouble sellin these apples already, and yur sayin we should raise our prices!"

"Yes."

"There not gonna sell at a higher price!"

Nemesis began to lose his patience. "That's a load of boloney and you know it!" He told her.

"Wh-what?" She said confused, or at least she tried to look it.

"You know as well as I do that no one sells apples around here for at least a hundred miles!"

Applejack gulped.

He began to lower his voice."You have monopoly here. If you sold your apples for a higher price, the customers would have no choice but to buy them! You could buy more food, more equipment, more-"

"Wouldn't that be lying?" She asked looking down clenching her fists.

"Lying?" He asked

"Yea! Lying!" She shouted at him. "I won't be dishonest to my customers! I won't do it!"

Nemesis grit his teeth "Is that all! Is that the reason your poor! Why should you be honest to ponies you don't know huh! The only thing that's keeping you from living a better life is your stupid principles!" He yelled

"My principles aren't stupid." Applejack told him softly but with anger. "You should always be honest to everyone no matter what. I won't cheat my customers and that's that!"

Nemesis didn't know what to say at this point. He just didn't get how someone could be so honest, suffer for it, and say its the right thing. Its a dog-eat-dog world, so why would you be honest?

"Being honest has nothing to do about what we get at the end," Applejack continued. "In fact, you'll most likely get punished fer tellin the truth. But being honest shows how much heart and bravery you have for what you believe in!" She told him with a serious tone.

Nemesis just looked at her with wide eyes. He never met anyone with such good morals. He always thought for years that everyone did things just for their own benefits. He was just completely speechless.

"I, err," Nemesis tried to speak words but nothing came. He finally sighed as he caved in. "Fine, you win," he said annoyed, scratching his head. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Applejack smiled at him as she was happy to get her point across to him. As soon as they were done with their little argument, a group of customers came by. Only, these customer weren't exactly the friendly type. They could best be described as some sort of gang members. Nemesis could already tell he was not going to like them. Their were four of them, and they stepped up to the counter looking at the apples.

"Howdy!" the country mare greeted "Apples are two bits each, pick any ya like!" She told them happily. Right after she said that, one of them, the one that was most likely the leader, picked up an apple. The punk gave an evil smile as he bit into the apple without paying for it.

"Uh sir! You have to pay for-" Applejack was cut off by a sound she thought she would never hear.

"ppffttooo" The gang leader spit out chewed up apple remnants.

Applejack was in shock, no one has ever disliked her apples. She put her heart and soul into picking these apples. It was heart breaking to see someone disrespect her work so much. And Nemesis felt that too.

"These apples are disgusting!" He shouted "I want my money back!"

"How could we give you your money back if you didn't pay us?" Nemesis asked

"Don't get smart with me you alicorn freak!" He said pointing at Nemesis "Who picked these apples anyway! Was it you smart mouth!" The gang leader started to get up into his face. Before Nemesis could say another word, Applejack intervened.

"I did!" She told him seriously "i spent all day bucking the trees and picking the finest apples!"

The gang leader got out of Nemesis's face as he then went up to harass Applejack. "Oh really!" he said in a making-fun-of tone. "Well let me tell ya this young filly, your wasting your time because your apples suck, big time!" He said obnoxiously. "So i'll say it again, I want my money back!"

"No sir!" Applejack confronted

The gang leader began to laugh, as he did his gang joined in as they laughed like someone told them a good joke. After a good minute of laughing he finally started to calm down. After he did he suddenly slammed both of his hands on the counter and got into her face. "listen well mare, I don't think you fully understand the situation your in!" He said evilly. "I always get what I want! So if I want your money, im going to get it, or else! Got it?"

Applejack refused to back down as she stood her ground. She continued to give a serious face showing no signs of fear. Finally she spoke, giving emphasis on her two words.

"No. Sir."

The gang leader finally lost his patience. "Fine then you stupid witch!" He shouted as he reeled back his right fist. Applejack panicked as she closed her eyes and grit her teeth waiting for the incoming hit. She didn't know what was going to happen afterwords. All she knows is that she told the truth, and thats all that matters. But for some reason, even though she waited, she felt no pain, nothing at all. She then slowly opened her eyes as she saw a fist right in front of her. His fist was shaking, not because he was hold back, but because Nemesis was clenched onto his wrist.

Nemesis gave a death glare at the hoodlum "Thats enough." he told him angrily but not loudly. In the blink of an eye, Nemesis bent the gang leader's hand backwards until broke with a loud clicking noise.

He shrieked with pain as knelt down on floor holding onto his wrist "AHHH!MY HAND!AHHH!"

The other gang members looked at their leader in shock. "What the hell!" one member shouted.

"I'll kill you!" another member shouted pulling out a knife.

Nemesis then walk around the counter as began untying his apple apron. He then sighed "Jeez, I have to work all day, now I have to take out the trash too!" He said pretending to complain as he threw the apron to Applejack. She simply caught it and stared at him worried. "let me handle this, this should only take a second." He assured her.

* * *

Song insert: Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 - Battle Arena (find on Youtube)

* * *

Nemesis, using his fight stance, then put his hands up as he then turned his body side ways and bent his knees slightly. Right as he did so, The gang member on his right charged at him with his hand reeling back to throw an over head punch. Nemesis then used his left forearm to block his over head punch. As he did, he stepped in with his right hoof and using his shift in weight, he slammed a right punch into his stomach. Afterwords, Nemesis brought his right hand back again only to hit the gang member in the jaw with his elbow. With him completely stunned, Nemesis grabbed the gang member's right arm that he used to punch with both of his hands. Once he did, Nemesis threw him over his shoulder and the gang member ate a face full of dirt as he crashed into the ground.

After he finished with that pony, the pony gang member on the left threw a right-left hook combo. Nemesis swiftly dodged by ducking both of them and jumped backward to get some distance. He then charged again at Nemesis as threw a left hook. Nemesis nullified it with his right hand and countered with a left low kick to the side of his knee, making him falter. As the gang member tried to regain his balance, Nemesis grabbed his head with both of his hands and pulled him down as he mashed the gang member's face against his knee. His face was blown backwards as he then landed on his back groaning in pain.

Finally, the last one carried a knife. He lunged at him with the knife in front of him. Nemesis side stepped right before the knife hit him. The black stallion then grabbed the gang member's wrist with his right hand, under his arm with his left, and tripping him with his right leg. Using his opponents momentum, he was able to flip the gang member on to his back with a loud thud. With both of his hands still on the gang members arm with the knife, he put one hoof on his chest and severely twists his arm with a loud cracking noise. He quickly lets go of the knife as he screams in agony.

Just when Nemesis thought he won, he heard hoof steps behind him. But not loud enough to be normal hoof steps. The gang leader was trying to sneak up on him. Nemesis swiftly turned around catching his opponents thrown fist into the palm of his hand. "You just don't learn do you." Nemesis said with a smirk. He then punched the hoodlum leader in the kidney with his left hand, making him stagger and curl forwards. Nemesis then took the fist he was still holding as quickly pulled his arm behind him. As he did, Nemesis swept the gang leaders legs with his right leg and pushed his back with his left hand. This forced him crash onto the ground on his stomach, pinning him down police-man style. Nemesis decided he and his gang had enough, so he decided to make a deal.

"Listen, unless you want me to break something else on you, take you and your gang out of here and never come back!" He demanded. The gang leader nodded helplessly. "Good! Now get of my sight!" Nemesis ordered. Once Nemesis got off of him, he bolted out of there, along with the rest of his gang.

"We'll remember this!" one of them shouted as they ran away.

"Good! You might actually learn something that way!" Nemesis shouted back.

As they finally disappeared, Nemesis felt a new sensation. He felt good about what he did, really good. It felt good to protect the ones you care about. This new sensation was so alien to him that he started to worry a bit of how good he felt about himself. Nemesis looked down as he opened his hand to look at himself. _So, this is the feeling? The feeling of doing something right? _He thought to himself. _This feeling, I want more of it! I want to do the right thing! _Nemesis eyes widened at what he had just said to himself. He want to do something that was impossible for him. Being good was not an option for him, or, was it? He then remembered what Applejack told him about being honest. _Does that mean I should be honest to myself too? _He thought.

Nemesis gave a grin, but not a fake grin, this was the truth, an honest smile. Applejack then walked up beside him, about thank him until Nemesis did first.

"Applejack," he said looking at her and smiling "Thank you!"

Applejack raised an eyebrow but smiled at him back "Fer what? Last time I checked, yur the one that saved my hide!"

"For showing me honesty, you showed me that I should not only be honest with others, but be honest with myself as well." Nemesis confessed "And for that, I thank you!"

Applejack blushed "Aww shucks, it was nothin compared to what you did!" she said modestly "And where did ya learn how to fight like that?" She asked excited

"Years of practice from a master." He told her proudly

"I believe it too!" she said heading toward her cart "Come on, I think we sold enough apples fer one day!" she said beginning to set the cart back up.

"You got it!" He responded

The sun was starting to set as they were heading home for the day. The sunset was beautiful as usual as it hugged the horizon. Nemesis and Applejack finally arrived home after a hard day of work. Big Mac waited for them until they arrived home. He stood in front of the barn door as they greeted each other with a wave. Once they got close enough to hear each other, Applejack told him the bad but some how satisfying news.

"Hey Big Mac! You'll never guess what happened to us!" Applejack told him like a young a filly.

"What?" Big Mac played along.

"We got attacked by some butt-heads today!" she said as she pushed the cart into the barn.

"Oh?" He responded as if this was a normal thing. "You guys look pretty good for bein in a scrap." He said leaning against the barn as he crossed his arms.

"Its true! One of them was about to sock me but then Nemesis saved me and beat up all of the hoodlums!" Applejack convinced.

"Nice! Did ya give'em a good one for me?" He asked Nemesis happily.

"Yea, I just beat up the those gang members just to scare them, nothing to big." Nemesis said modestly rubbing the back of his neck.

Nemesis eyes widened as he was surprised at Big Mac's expression. Big Mac was in shock at what he hoped he didn't hear.

"Did you say gang members?" Big Mac asked

Now Applejack began to worry. "Yea, what about it?" she asked confused

"What did they look like?" Big Mac asked sternly

"Big Mac, I don't see how-" Nemesis was then interrupted as Big Mac grabbed him by the shoulders.

"WHAT DID THEY LOOK LIKE!" Big Mac demanded.

"They all wore white bandanas and they wore shirts with skulls on them." Nemesis answered him worried that he said something wrong.

Big Mac frowned with much concern on his face as he dropped his head. He then let go of Nemesis letting his hands drop to his sides. He then paused as he stood there like a zombie. Nemesis and Applejack had no idea what was happening.

"And you hit them, right?" Big Mac asked, confirming what he heard.

Nemesis began to sweat as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't know if he should answer him anymore. "Yes." Nemesis answered.

Big Mac finally raised his head to look at Nemesis in the eye. Nemesis never seen Big Mac so serious before. "Nemesis," Big Mac began "As of right now, your fired."

"WHAT!" Applejack shouted.

"I want you to take your belongings and get out." Big Mac ordered

"Big brother! Whats this all about!" she continued to shout.

Big Mac sighed as he had to tell her. "The gang Nemesis beat up is known as the Skulls. Their notorious for murders and violence around Ponyville." Big Mac then turned his head to look at her. "Since he hurt the Skull's members, their going to come back with more members to kill you and Nemesis." Big Mac admitted.

Applejack was in shock, she didn't know what to say.

"So i'll say it again, get out! Your not welcome here anymore!" Big Mac pointed outside.

"Yes sir." Nemesis responded as he understood what had to be done. He then walked out of the barn heading off.

"Big Mac! You can't!" Applejack pleaded.

"Im sorry Applejack, but its for the best." Big Mac apologized.

Applejack grit her teeth as she was on the verge of tears. She was so angry at herself for not being able to do anything to prevent this.

"Nemesis wait!" She screamed as she ran out of the barn to catch up to him. "I said wait!"

Nemesis heard a voice call out to him. He then turned around only to get glomped by a country mare. Nemesis stumbled backwards in attempt to regain his balance. Applejack embraced Nemesis as hard as she could. It made Nemesis smile a bit as he hugged her back.

"Nemesis, you can't go! What about your family!" Applejack reasoned trying her best not to cry.

"I guess i'll go look for work somewhere else." he told her while they still hugged.

"B-but-" she stumbled upon her words.

"It'll be fine, i'll definitely find work again!" He assured her, finally letting her go.

"Heh! you better!" She told him with a smirk.

Nemesis and Applejack both gave each other a warm honest smile. Nemesis then stuck out his hand to her. "It was nice working with you Applejack, Thank you." Nemesis told her

She reached out to Nemesis's hand and shook it. "It was my pleasure Nemesis."Applejack told him.

Nemesis finally disappeared into the sunset as Applejack and Big Mac watched him. _Im sorry Nemesis, but this is for you and my sister to be safe. _Big Mac spoke in his thoughts _You can't die yet, you got your whole life ahead of you! Nemesis, Thank you for protecting my sister, and for that I am in your debt._

"Applejack," Big Mac began "I want you to lay low for awhile, just until we can get the cops to patrol the area."

"Yes big brother." Applejack agreed.

"COME ON YOU TWO, SUPPER IS GETTIN COLD!" Apple Bloom shouted from the door way of the house.

* * *

Author's Note: Phew! that took a little while! I just really wanted to finish Applejack's little saga there. Thank you so much for reading! And let me know about any typo!

Also, I have made a Tumblr account about Nemesis! Its called Ask Nemesis The Stallion on Tumblr. Check it out!


	9. Episode 9

The Adventures of Mane 7 MLP:FIM

Season 1

Episode 9

Bad News

"I win again." Nemesis said smiling confidently.

Angel, the little bunny, crossed his arms refusing to accept defeat.

"What?" he asked snickering "You wanna go again? Alright, if you say so."

Nemesis then marked an X in the middle of the board while Angel marked with O's. Who knew Angel would take Tic-Tac-Toe so seriously. After that whole incident with Applejack, Nemesis decided to go to Fluttershy's cottage. Of course he was flooded with thoughts of her being upset from leaving so suddenly. But Fluttershy forgave him easily which took a lot of weight off of his shoulders. Fluttershy then told him, "If you wanted a job so badly, you could have asked me." She giggled. Nemesis then smacked his forehead realizing he should have done that In the first place.

The next day, Nemesis helped Fluttershy with the pet-sitting business. It was pretty simple to say the least, especially since he had done way more "dangerous" jobs before. Feeding the pets, play with them, and, umm, thats about it. Right now, he was keeping Angel company as Fluttershy went to get groceries. And that was probably the easiest job for him. Maybe because Angel was the only pet that disliked Nemesis and would always try to compete with him in everything.

"I win." Nemesis told the little bunny. But Angel wasn't satisfied, he wanted to keep playing. Nemesis wondered why he was so competitive with him. Was it because he didn't like him? No, if that were true he would just ignore him. Is he trying to impress him? No, that wouldn't make any sense. Just then Nemesis just figured out the reason behind his competitive nature.

"Oh I get it!" Nemesis said with his realization. Angel just stared at him confused.

"Your not trying to impress me, your trying to impress Fluttershy! Now it all makes sense!" Nemesis said gladly.

Just then, he felt something on the side of his hoof. It wasn't painful but it was annoying. He looked down to see that a blushing bunny was kicking him. Nemesis put his hand on his muzzle giving a thinking position.

"Ohhh, so, you think im trespassing on your 'territory'." He figured. Nemesis then bent down to speak to him more personally. He then put his hand on top of Angel's head and rubbed.

"Don't worry, your not being replaced, besides," Nemesis began frown "She wouldn't like me anyway." he told him looking away. Nemesis then stood up and began to walk into the kitchen.

"I've got too much blood on my hands, im too dangerous." He told him. _Im here to take over Ponyville, betraying everyone is what I came here to do. I don't want to make this any harder than it has to be._ Nemesis was lost in thought as he clenched his fist and grit his teeth. _I can't let myself get in to deep! But, but thats exactly whats happening! Damn it! _

Three knocks came from the front door as he snapped back to reality. He then looked toward the door now fully conscious as he went to answer the door.

"Hello?" Nemesis greeted the air as there was no one at the door. He stuck his head out and looked both ways. He just about to head back inside until he saw a package. It was a little awkward considering how whoever delivered this small box obviously wanted him to walk a small distance to get it. He then walked over the box and picked it up. It was light and sealed pretty tightly.

"Jeez, would it kill a pony just to put it on their front porch?" He asked annoyed.

And just as he suspected, it was a trap.

A baseball bat swished through the air, heading straight to the back of his head. He quickly turned, dropping the package to catch the bat with both of his hands. The attacker was stunned at his strength and his quick movement. Nemesis then lifted his leg to stomp in the opponents stomach making him bend over in agony. Nemesis, still holding onto the bat, swiftly takes it out of hands. He then flipped the bat over to where he was now holding the handle. Then he brought the bat back and swung it upward, ramming into the the attackers muzzle. Nemesis's opponent then fell onto his back groaning in pain holding onto his face. Nemesis then leaned on the baseball bat.

"When I told you clowns to never come back, I thought you guys would have enough common sense to know that it also means to stay away from me." Nemesis said satirically. He then looked up at the sky. "There's no use hiding anymore, you've been discovered! Your little friend here made sure of that!" He shouted letting them know the jig was up. And just as Nemesis thought, the rest of the gang came out of hiding. The gang members were wearing white and black with skulls on them. They were no doubt the same gang that attacked him and Applejack when they were selling apples. Big Macintosh even warned him something like this might happen.

The gang, or the Skulls, quickly surrounded Nemesis as he continued to look up at the sky. He then brought his head down give them a stone cold look. _Im glad Fluttershy isn't around to see this. _

"Alright guys, this is your last chance to take your friend here and get lost."

"Shut it you alicorn freak!" one of them shouted.

"We're here for revenge! And thats what we're going get!" another shouted

Nemesis then sighed, "I thought as much," He then put the bat over his shoulder. "I can't guarantee you guys will live after this."

* * *

**M.e.g.a.s XLR OST - Blood Shot **(on Youtube)

* * *

His eyes shifted to see what he was up against. _Most of them have weapons, the one with steel pipe is closest to me, he'll most likely attack first. _

Just then, The gangster with the pipe charged at him bringing the pipe over his head. Nemesis then brought the bat over his head side ways just in time to block the steel pipe. Moving quickly, he then side stepped, making the pipe slide down his bat. With a quick spin, he rammed the bat into the enemy's side, breaking ribs. Taking advantage of his opponents pain, he grabbed his bat with both of his hands turning it sideways as he put his hoof behind his enemy's. All he had to do now was give him a good push in the chest making him fall onto his back.

_One down, four more to go._ He then looked at them again in such an angry way. You could see the blood lust in his eyes, giving off an aura of a monster. He was ready to destroy anything in his path.

The rest of the gang began to rethink their efforts. They started to sweat enough to completely dehydrate them. Their heart beat raced, they were shaking with quick breaths. They were scared.

"W-what are all of you doing!? KILL HIM!" One of them shouted.

_The one with the chain will likely attack next. _He thought as he picked up the steel pipe with his other hand. But then without warning he dashed toward them with incredible speed. His eyes shined with death. _NOT THAT IT MATTERS! _

Just as Nemesis thought, a chain was thrown at him like a whip, attempting to pierce the flesh. With expert timing, he not only blocked the chain, but managed to get wrapped around his bat. As soon as Nemesis was sure it overlapped on the bat, he tugged on it, hard. The action made the gangster fly toward Nemesis. Once he was in range, Nemesis swung the steel pipe and bashed the side of his face knocking him to the ground.

Nemesis wasn't even winded yet, once he saw him fall he charged at rest of them screaming like a monster. "RRRAAAAHHHHH!"

The Skulls just stood there, frozen as the onslaught came. He swung the bat in one hooligan's face, blowing it backward. Afterwords Nemesis spun around slamming him with the momentum of the steel pipe. Once he was out cold, their were only two more Skulls left. Nemesis sprinted toward both of them while he crossed the his bat and pipe he was holding in a scissor motion. He then got in between the last two Skulls that were still frozen with fear. Releasing the scissor motion, He swung the blunt weapons ans thrashed both of their sides, painfully cracking their ribs. They both silently bent over in so much pain that they were unable to scream. With both of their head bowing, he raised the bat and the pipe over his head. Afterwords, he ended it as he swung both of them downward like a hammer and rammed them both on the back of the head.

It was quiet now. Painfully quiet. The rage in his mind had started to finally subside. No one else was standing now. It was over. He looked down as if he was ashamed of himself. The wind blew through Nemesis's hair as he continued to stare at the ground. He then let go of the blunt weapons he was using as they let out a small thud. After a small moment of silence, he heard something. It wasn't the wind, it was, laughter. Nemesis then looked up to see where it was coming from. Then he saw one of them on ground drowning in laughter while he was still on his back.

The black stallion started to get agitated from hear him chuckle. Nemesis walked toward the beat down pony. The Skull's white bandana on his head was turned red from his blood as it trickled down his face. But even with injuries like that didn't keep him from laughing. Nemesis had enough as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and picked him off the ground with one hand.

"Find something funny?" Nemesis asked annoyed.

The gangster began to cough from being lifted by his collar. His laughter finally deceased as struggled to tell him something.

"Y-you don't...get it d-do you!..." He said with a smirk. "Do you...*cough* r-really think we were stupid e-enough to attack y-you again?"

"Apparently you were!" Nemesis answered.

The Skull chuckled a little as he continued. "T-this was all part of are plan..."

Nemesis began to get impatient and shook him violently. "What the hell are talking about!? SPILL IT!" Nemesis shouted.

"Heh heh... *cough* ...how much do you care for Fluttershy?"

* * *

Notes: Sorry about the long delay! i got wrapped up with work and school.

Hazereth: thanks for the support man!

Also, I have made a Tumblr account about Nemesis! Its called Ask Nemesis The Stallion on Tumblr. Check it out!

Thanks for reading! :D


	10. Episode 10

The Adventures of Mane 7 MLP:FIM

Season 1

Episode 10

Showing a little kindness

"I know Angel will love these carrots!" Fluttershy hummed.

Fluttershy was scouting the outside market for all sorts of goodies for her animals. She held a basket full of vegetables on her fore arm as she sung a sweet melody. She walked to every stand buying anything that she would think her pets would love. But as she walked through the busy road full of stands, she managed to bump into something, causing her to lose her balance. Fluttershy landed on her bottom as she made a squeak. Unfortunately, the floor was rolling with fresh vegetables as the basket also landed on the floor. Fluttershy was both shocked and embarrassed.

"O-oh, I am so sorry." She said ashamed as she picked up her veggies as fast as possible.

"Oh no! Im the one who should be sorry!" A stallion said as he knelt down to help her pick up her groceries.

They both then cleaned up the street of vegetables quickly. Once they got all of them in the basket, Fluttershy decided to get a good look at who she bumped into. The stallion was a earth pony that wore a white jacket with black pants. And not to mention he was quite handsome.

Fluttershy then blushed and smiled "Sorry for bumping into you. You're very kind, thank you."

The stallion shook his head "Its no problem, its the least I could do! Besides, I wasn't really paying attention." He admitted. "My name is Joe, whats yours?" He asked her with a smile

"O-oh its F-fluttershy, n-nice to meet you." She said shyly.

"Fluttershy, thats a beautiful name" Joe told her

"Th-thank you."

"Say Fluttershy, I was on my way to lunch, would you care to join me?"

"Oh, that sounds nice."

"Great! Come on, I'll show you to my favorite restaurant!"

Joe and Fluttershy then walk together out of the market place. They continued to walk as the sounds of the large crowds began to fade away. It was starting to become so quiet, the clopping of their hoof steps echoed. Fluttershy began to get confused on where they were going. The buildings around them were all worn down and not a single pony was seen around.

"Come on Fluttershy! We're almost there!" He said with enthusiasm.

Fluttershy simply followed him as the sunlight started to fade. They weren't in an open street anymore. They were in a dark alley. Joe then came to a complete stop as they hit a dead end. Fluttershy suddenly heard hoof steps behind her. She quickly turned around to see three other colts.

"Are these your friends?" she asked "They seem to like the same color as you."

Joe without turning around gave an evil grin "You could say that..."

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Nemesis shouted.

"You think I would tell you?" the Skull laughed.

Nemesis grit his teeth as he was still lifting the gangster by his collar. He then smirked and let him down gently while still holding on to his collar. The Skull member finally could feel the ground on his hoofs.

"We'll just have to see, now won't we?" Nemesis said evilly

"H-hey, w-wait, what are you-" The gangster was cut off as gravity seemed to turn upside down. Nemesis had thrown him in the air with all of his might. The Skull member screamed with terror as he felt like he was flying miles high into the sky. And then everything came with a sudden stop. Real gravity had kicked in now, and it was dragging him to his death. The stallion's shrieks continued as he fell to his doom. But before he fell any further, he felt arms catch him in mid air. Nemesis carried him like a child as he finally touched down. Nemesis then looked in his arms and saw a terrified coward, shivering as he had seen death.

"Now talk, or the next time I throw you won't-"

"SHE'S AT THE ABANDONED WAREHOUSE OFF OF SUGAR CUBE CORNER I SWEAR!" He shouted with fear.

"Thanks." Nemesis said calmly dropping him, which only shook him up even more.

Nemesis then looked back at the front door of Fluttershy's house. He then dashed toward it slamming it open.

"ANGEL!" He called out to him. The little bunny swiftly hopped over to him, a little nervous at his aggression. Nemesis then knelt down to talk to the little bunny face to face. "Angel I need you to look after the house for me, ok?"

Angel nodded, agreeing with his terms.

"Thanks Angel i'll be back with Fluttershy, I promise!" He shouted as he ran back outside. He then dashed as fast as his legs could take him. And since he made his living being a thief, he could run pretty fast to say the least. Nemesis grit his teeth in anger of not seeing this before hand. His hair flowed through the air as his surroundings were a simple blur of colors from his speed. He swiftly dashed through the trees reaching Ponyville. After he was in Sugar Cube Corner it didn't take him long to find a huge, broken down, abandoned warehouse.

Nemesis then stopped running to see the warehouse in front of him He glared at it ready for action as he smacked his fist against his palm.

_Please be ok Fluttershy, I would never forgive myself if you got hurt. _

Nemesis then kicked down the door with all of his might, flinging it inside the large room. Nemesis eyes glowed with death through the dust and debris. He waited till the cloud of debris cleared as he anticipated to see the faces of cowards. But what he saw was something he never could have foreseen.

"Shh its ok Mr. kidnapper, everything will be ok." Fluttershy cooed

Nemesis couldn't believe his eyes. All of the Skulls in that warehouse were... crying? Nemesis just stood there with his mouth open.

"I-im s-s-such a b-bad p-person!" the Skull member in Fluttershy's arms sobbed.

"There there, just as long as you know what you did wrong. That's all that matters." She said softly as if she were talking to a baby. Just then, she looked up to see Nemesis standing there frozen.

"Oh hi Nemesis, how are you?" Fluttershy greeted with her usual smile while still holding on to the sobbing Skull member.

"W-wha-huh?" Nemesis was still at a loss of words.

Suddenly one of the gang members latched on to one of his arms and hugged it tightly. The Skull member sobbed and apologized profoundly, or at least thats what he could make out from the stallion as he cried and talked at the same time. Nemesis didn't know what to say. Here he was, expecting to fight with all he had and to get Fluttershy home. Now, it seemed that it wasn't even worth leaving the cottage.

The abandoned warehouse was completely filled with sound of manly sobs and cries. The stallion on his arm finally said something clearly.

"We'll never do this again! We are so so so sorry! Right boys!?"

"YES SIR!"

Just then, all the Skull members huddled around Nemesis for a group hug. They squeezed hard, as if they were trying their best to say sorry from their group hug. At this point, Nemesis was extremely uncomfortable. As everyone else wept, he groaned with dissatisfaction. He then kinda wished that he would have to fight them, as he though before, instead of hug them. But I guess it was for the best.

The sun began to give an orange glow as it set in the horizon. Nemesis and Fluttershy took their leave from the warehouse as the Skulls eagerly waved goodbye with tears streaming down their faces. The Skulls swore never to do evil again and that they would now try to help ponies instead of hurt them. As the two walked home, Nemesis was completely confused and wanted some answers.

"Sooo what just happened?" Nemesis asked.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy said cluelessly tilting her head.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How did you make everyone sensitive!?"

"Ohhh, it was simple. I just showed them a little kindness is all."

If Nemesis wasn't confused before, he was really confused now. Still, he decided to pursue this topic.

"Annnd thats it?" Nemesis continued to question.

"Uh-huh!" Fluttershy happily nodded.

"How did you know it would work?"

"I didn't, its just," Fluttershy looked up into the sky and smiled "Sometimes its better to show kindness than to solve problems with violence."

Nemesis's serious face slowly relaxed as the words he heard slowly sunk in. He had always solved problems with violence. Whenever he was hungry he would mug or steal, whenever he was insulted or attacked he would respond with fighting. Thats all Nemesis knew. He never once thought or even knew that showing kindness to one another can be such a powerful tool. He decided not to press any further with his questions. But he still had one left.

"So what did you do?" Nemesis asked calmly.

* * *

Fluttershy was thrown into the air and landed onto her shoulder. Her arms were tied behind her back, as her hooves(feet) were tied together. The best thing she could do to get away at this moment was to worm away. Fluttershy looked around uncomfortably as she saw she was in a large garage-like area with dust everywhere. If she had to guess this place would probably be an abandoned warehouse.

"Well, well, well,"

As soon as Fluttershy heard the unknown voice, she sat up instantly to find where it was coming from. She shifted around to see a stallion standing above her with an evil grin. He had blue fur and wore a muscle shirt and a black and white bandana on his head. The rest of the gang began to move into the large room and surround her.

"So, this is one of Nemesis's friends, eh?" The blue colt said grinning.

"Hey boss, what do we do now?" one of the ponies asked in the crowd.

"Now, we wait." The blue colt responded.

"Wait for what?"

The gang all looked at their feet as the soft voice came from the mare.

"Were waiting for your friend, Nemesis." the boss answered evilly.

"Why's that?" Fluttershy asked puzzled.

"So we can kill him thats why!" The boss shouted losing his patience.

Fluttershy shook her head but kept her smile. "Why do that? Thats not a very nice thing to do." she told him.

The boss of the Skulls was really starting to lose his patients. His face started to lose composure. "Because he messed with us!" he yelled.

"He did that to protect his friend, you of all people should understand that." Fluttershy said softly continuing to smile at him. The boss began to stutter as he tried to make a come back to her naïve attitude.

"I-I don't care! People like him need to pay!"

"Thats not what you really think do you?"

"Wha- huh?" The boss was taken back at this question. Now he was starting to sweat buckets.

"I don't think thats true at all." Fluttershy continued "You made this gang because you were alone and you wanted someone to accept you. You tried really hard for ponies to notice you, but nobody would. So you did anything, even bad things to get anyone to notice you. Now that you have friends, your afraid to lose them so you do everything you can to protect them. You aren't a bad pony, you're just misunderstood."

The leader was speechless. He was now having second thoughts on what he was going to do to Nemesis and Fluttershy. She said all of this with her warm smile and her soft voice. She continued to cheer the boss up even though he treated her badly. And he knew it.

"I-I-I -uh-uh" The boss stuttered every word he tried to say, but no full word was said. He stepped backward in shock, he could feel something, something in his gut. Something that was all bottled up inside is now starting to fall out. After that mare hit the nail on head, he could feel something rising. He couldn't take it anymore, one little push is all he needed

"Seems like someone could use a hug!"

Finally all the pressure broke. Their were no more barriers to break. The boss gave in. An ear piercing wail was heard throughout the warehouse. The boss glomped fluttershy in a bone crushing hug as tears ran down his face like a waterfall. Since fluttershy was still tied up, all she could do was nuzzle his shoulder.

"Your right! Im such an awful person! What have I done!" the boss cried.

"There there Mr. kidnapper, its not your fault." Fluttershy cooed

* * *

"Everyone needs to be shown kindness, Nemesis. So thats exactly what I did" Fluttershy told him smiling.

"Yea well, just be more careful next time, huh" Nemesis responded.

"Right!"

Nemesis and Fluttershy continued to walk back home side by side as they relax from a crazy but heart warming day!

_Would you still be kind to me, even if I betray you and your friends?_

* * *

__Thanks for reading! its been awhile since i last posted sorry about that! Anyway, im having some new ideas for new fanfics so stay tuned!


End file.
